RyoSaku Love Story
by Rikiya Tochigi
Summary: There is a secret that no one knows about Sakuno's miserable past life. Her family, her school life, her past life and others were all mixed up now. Watch how she accomplished them with Ryoma along her side. Sakuno's POV. Warning: Lots of OC
1. Chapter 1: Onii-chan is coming back

RyoSaku Love Story

Chapter 1

"Onii-chan is staying here?" Sakuno exclaimed. She didn't want to believe it; her brothers who have been studying America are coming back. "When he is coming?"

"They are reaching Japan soon in about 2 hours and we are going to pick them up." Sumire, Sakuno's grandmother, explained. "So, get ready."

"Hai…" Sakuno went back into her room and stared at her photo frame before her brothers left for America 2 years ago.

-At the airport-

It was about 5 in the evening. Sakuno and Sumire were waiting for her brothers to appear. Then, there were two boys waving to them. Sakuno and Sumire went up to them. "Welcome back to Japan, Sakuma and Sakuya."

* * *

Name: Sakuma Ryzuaki

Age: 13 years old

Birthday: 15 March

Siblings: Sakuya Ryzuaki (younger brother), Sakutarou Ryzuaki (younger brother), Sakuno Ryzuaki (younger sister)

Information: He went to America to study at the age of 11 and studied there for 2 years. He is a star badminton player at the age of 12, he plays singles and doubles with his twin brother, Sakuya.

Name: Sakuya Ryzuaki

Age: 13 years old

Birthday: 15 March

Siblings: Sakuma Ryzuaki (older brother), Sakutarou Ryzuaki (younger brother), Sakuno Ryzuaki (younger sister)

Information: He went to America to study at the age of 11 and studied there for 2 years. He is a star table tennis player at the age of 12, he plays singles and doubles with his twin brother, Sakuma.

* * *

"Hello, Sakuno-chan!" They greeted. Tears of joy ran down her cheek and she ran towards her brothers and hugged them.

"Welcome back, Onii-chan!" She greeted.

-Back at home-

"Here will be your room." Sakuno opened the door for them. The room consisted of 2 beds, 2 study tables and 2 closets. "Come down for dinner when you are ready," Sakuno smiled.

-At the dinner table-

"Thanks for the food," everyone dig in.

"Wow, I miss your food, grandma!" Sakuma and Sakuya smiled.

"Actually, Sakuno cooked this." Sumire smiled.

"Sakuno-chan cooked dinner?" Sakuya said.

"Our Sakuno is all grown up!" Sakuma hugged her.

"Thanks!" Sakuno smiled. "Onii-chan, which school would you is attending?"

"Your school, Seishun Academy" They smiled.

"Hon to ni?" Sakuno smiled. "That's great. Like that, we can go to school together and come back home together. Then, which club would are you attending?"

"I am going to attend badminton," Sakuma smiled.

"I am going to attend table tennis," Sakuya smiled.

-After dinner and bathing-

Sakuno just came out of the showers and just went into her room. She then heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She answered. It was her brothers, Sakuma and Sakuya. "Sakuno-chan… I want to ask…" When they saw Sakuno covered in her towel, they blushed.

"Do you need anything?" asked Sakuno unaware of the situation.

"E-E-EXCUSE US!" They slammed the door and leaned onto the door. Sakuno looked at herself in the mirror, she then realise that she was just wrapped in her bath towel. She quickly put on her undergarment, her singlet and shorts. She opened the door and saw Sakuma and Sakuya lying on the ground.

"Sakuma-kun, Sakuya-kun, is there you need anything you need from me?" asked Sakuno. The boys were sitting up and looking up at Sakuno.

"Nothing much, just wants to talk with our favourite sister," they smiled.

"Oh, okay. Come on in!" Sakuno invited her brothers into her room. Sakuma, Sakuya and Sakuno sat on Sakuno's bed.

"Where is Sakutarou?" Sakuma asked.

"Sakutarou-kun?" He is still Korea; he will be back next week."

* * *

Name: Sakutarou Ryzuaki

Age: 12 years old

Birthday: 14th Feburary

Sibilings: Sakuma Ryzuaki (older brother), Sakuya Ryzuaki (older brother), Sakuno Ryzuaki (younger sister)

Information: He went to Korea to study at the age of 10 years old for 2 years. He is a star tennis player.

* * *

"Father and Mother is still in China?" asked Sakuya.

"Hai," Sakuno smiled. "Ne, Sakuma-kun, Sakuya-kun, do you want to see the boys' tennis club tomorrow? They have been taking good care of me."

"Sure, I can't wait to meet them." they smiled. Just then, Sakuno yawned. She looked at the clock and realised that it was 11 at night.

"Sakuno-chan, got to have a cutie sleep." Sakuma smiled.

"Eh? I-It's alright. We can still continue talking," Sakuno insitied.

"If you don't sleep, we have to sleep with you," Sakuya whispered into her ears. Fear ran down Sakuno's spine.

"Sakuya-kun, don't scare me like that." Then, Sakuma suddenly felt tired and lay on Sakuno's chest.

"Sa-Sakuma-kun?" Sakuno didn't know what to do. Just then, Sakuya slept on Sakuno's shoulder from the back. "Sa-Sakuya-kun?"

'What am I supposed to do now?" Sakuno was getting very sleepy. She placed Sakuma and Sakuya on each end of her bed. Then, she slept in the middle. She had no more energy to think anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Obaa-chan is in hospital

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 2

_Beep beep Beep beep. _Her alarm clock rang. She pressed her alarm clock and tried opening her eyes. She saw the ceiling. She looked to her right, she saw Sakuma. She looked to her left, she saw Sakuya. She sat up and tried to wake her brothers up by shaking them. "Sakuma-kun, Sakuya-kun, wake up!"

After 5 minutes of trying to wake her brothers up, they finally opened their eyes. "O-Ohaiyo, Sakuno-chan!" They greeted.

"Ohaiyo! You don't want to be late on your first day of school, right?" Sakuma and Sakuya suddenly sat up and looked at the time, it is 6 in the morning and school starts at 7. They quickly got out of Sakuno's bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Sakuno went into her grandma's room to check if she is awake. When she went inside, her grandma was still lying on bed.

"Obaa-chan, are you alright?" Sakuno asked.

"D-Daijobu!" Sumire smiled at her.

"It's time to get up. Breakfast will be downstairs."

After Sakuno freshen up, she was at the kitchen preparing breakfast for four. When Sakuno had cooked finish her breakfast, Sakuma and Sakuya were running down the stairs. They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. After Sakuno had finished her breakfast, she realised that her grandma wasn't downstairs yet. She went up to her room and saw her lying at the corridor with her head bleeding. "OBBA-CHAN?!" Sakuno dropped to her knees and was shaking in fear. Her mind went blank. Sakuma and Sakuya ran up the stairs and saw the incident. Sakuma quickly called the hospital.

After 10 minutes, the ambulance came and took Sumire to the hospital. Just then, they looked at the time, it was 30 minutes before school starts. They didn't waste any time and ran to school.

-At school-

Sakuno brought Sakuma and Sakuya to the office to receive their timetable. Sakuno also told one of the teachers that her grandma was in the hospital. When Sakuno came out of the office, Ann and Tomoka saw her. Tears dropped to the ground. "What happen to you, Sakuno?" asked Ann. Tomoka and Ann had the wrong idea and scolded Sakuma and Sakuya.

"Ann-chan, Tomoka-chan, it's not their fault. My grandma was just admitted to the hospital because blood was coming out of her head when I saw her lying at the corridor," Sakuno explained.

"Oh, anyways, who are these two look alike. They almost look like you," Tomoka asked.

"I'm Sakuma Ryzuaki from Class 2-A."

"I'm Sakuya Ryzuaki from Class 2-A."

"So that means that these two are your twin older brothers?" Ann wanted to make it clear for them.

"Hai!" Sakuno replied with tears still rolling down her cheek.

"Sakuno-chan, please don't cry!" Tomoka wiped away her tears. "Smile for me." Sakuno gave her best smile. "Isn't that better?" Sakuno nodded her head.

"We have to go to class before we are late. Bye!" Ann and Tomoka grabbed her hands and ran to their class.

-In class 10 minutes before school bell rang-

Ann, Tomoka and Sakuno were panting when they reached their classroom. They took their seats. After a while, Ryoma came and sat beside Sakuno (they are paired up by the teacher). "Ohaiyo!" Ryoma greeted.

"O-Ohaiyo!" Sakuno blushed and greeted him back. Suddenly, there were screams in the hallway. They went out and saw two boys surrounded by girls. Sakuno got a better look at the guys and realised that they were Sakuma and Sakuya. Just then, they noticed her and waved to her. "Sakuno-chan!" They called her out. Every girl was staring at her.

"I thought you should be in class. What are you doing here?" asked Sakuno.

"Well, we got lost..." Sakuna and Sakuya replied together. Sakuno sighed and said, "Come on, let's bring to your classroom." She grabbed their hands and went upstairs.

-Outside class 2-A-

"Here's your class. If you need anything, find me at my classroom and speaking of my classroom, how did you find my classroom?" asked Sakuno curiously.

"Honestly," Sakuma started.

"We have to follow you," Sakuya continued.

"Gomen!" They both bowed down to her.

"Okay, stop it. You are attracting too much attention. I got to go. See you!" Sakuno went downstairs.

-Back at class 1-B-

When she went back to her class, Hanaka Osaka, the most popular girl in their class went up to her.

* * *

Name: Hanaka Osaka

Age: 12 years old

Siblings: Tanaka Osaka (older brother)

Information: She is 1-B most 'popular' girl. (If you still don't get it, she is popular in a bad way). Her brother, Tanaka Osaka, is in Class 2-B.

* * *

"Well well, isn't it little Ryzuaki?" Hanaka teased.

"What is it, Osaka?" Sakuno stared at her. She didn't like Hanaka. "If there's nothing you want, I will be going to my seat now."

"Why you..." Hanaka whispered. She placed her leg out and Sakuno tripped over it. Just before she fell, she was caught by someone. She looked at the person and saw that it was Ryoma.

"Ryoma-sama!" Hanaka exclaimed.

"Arigratou, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno thanked Ryoma as she stood up.

"It's alright!" Ryoma replied. "You alright?" Sakuno nodded her head. "Careful next time!"

_Riiiinggggggggg_

The door opened and their homeroom teacher stepped in. "Okay student, get back to your seat. Class is about to start."


	3. Chapter 3:

RyoSaku Love Story~

Chapter 3

-Break time-

"Sakuno, want to go to the rooftop to eat?" asked Ann.

"Okay!" Sakuno smiled. Just as when Ann, Tomoka and Sakuno was about to leave, the door opened and they saw Sakuma and Sakuya.

"Sakuma-kun,, Sakuya-kun, want to have lunch with us?" asked Sakuno.

"Sure!" All of them went to the rooftop together.

-At the rooftop-

"Thanks for the food!" They opened their lunchboxes.

"Wow! Sakuno, your lunch is too good to be eaten." Tomoka looked into her lunchbox. It was a picture of a tennis racket and tennis ball and surround it were extra ingredients. When Sakuma and Sakuya tasted their lunch, they were amazed.

"This is amazing, Sakuno-chan!" Sakuma complimented.

"Better than mum's lunches!" Sakuya smiled.

"Thank you! If you like, I can help you make your lunch's every day."

"That will be great!" Both of the boys smiled.

Just then, the rooftop opened. They all turned and saw Ryoma.

"Ryzuaki, we have to stay back for clean-up duty."

"Hai! Ryoma-kun, do you want to join us?" Ryoma looked around and stared at Sakuma and Sakuya. They were sitting beside Sakuno.

"Sure, but for a nap."

"Okay..."

_Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg gggggggg_

"Guess we have to go back to class!" Ann stood up. They stood up and went back to class.

"See you at later," Sakuno waved to her brothers and went back to their class.

-During class-

When Sakuno was looking at the clouds as usual cause whatever the teachers are teaching, she had learnt them at home. Just then, she felt something poking her. She turned and found Ryoma poking her at the arm. Ryoma wrote something on her book and saw him writing on his notebook.

_'Who were those boys?'_

_'Why? Jealous?' _Ryoma saw it and blushed for a while.

_'Just concern'_

_'Okay, they are my brothers, Sakuma and Sakuya. They are twins and I am the only one who can tell them apart.'_

_'No wonder, I thought my vision was getting blur.'_

_'Haha! :D' Both of them smiled._

-School ended-

"Ryzuaki, we have to do clean up, remember?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course I do. I'll clean the black board, you clear the bin."

-After clean up-

"All done! I have to go now, Ryoma-kun."

"Is it about Ryzuaki-sensei?"

"Eh? How did-"

"I overheard it at the office. Mind if I send you home and visit Ryzuaki-sensei at the hospital?"

"She will be delighted!" Sakuno smiled.

-On the way to Sakuno's home-

"Ryoma-kun, I am going to make fish porridge for Grandma. I have to shop at the supermarket. Why don't you visit-"

"I'll follow you," Ryoma cut Sakuno's sentence.

"Are you sure?"

"I am alright with it."

-At the supermarket-

"Don't those two school kids look cute together?"

"They do."

Sakuno overheard them and looked at Ryoma. 'We do almost look like a couple!'

"Ah! Ryoma-kun, why don't you-"

"Don't worry about the stupid comment. I'm here to help you anyways."

-After shopping-

"Thanks for helping me carry the food, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno thanked him.

"No big deal! What time are you going to visit Ryzuaki-sensei?"

"After cooking Sakuma and Sakuya's dinner and after cooking the fish porridge."

"What about your dinner?"

"Don't need to worry about me. I'll deal with that! We reached." Sakuno opened the door and went in. "Sakuma-kun, Sakuya-kun, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Sakuno-chan!" The two twins ran downstairs.

"Sakuma-kun, Sakuya-kun. This is Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen. He is our freshmen for Tennis Regulars."

"Nice to meet you, Echizen!" Both of them smiled.

"Onii-chan, I am going to cook dinner and visit grandma, do you want to come or follow me and Ryoma-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting Obaa-chan

RyoSaku Love Story~

Chapter 4

"I want to visit grandma!" Sakuya whined.

"I also want to visit grandma!" Sakuma whined.

"Okay, I'm going to cook dinner. After we eat, we are going to visit grandma."

"Hai!" They cheered.

"Ryoma-kun, do you want to join us?" Sakuno turned her head to Ryoma.

"Okay. I'm going to call my parents and tell them that I am going to stay over."

"S-Stay over?!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"It is alright, right?" asked Ryoma.

"Ya, I guess so. Go and take a shower. Dinner will be ready soon."

-After 10 minutes-

"Guys, dinner is ready!"

Ryoma, Sakuma and Sakuya went down and dinner was ready for them. "Thank you for the food!"

-After dinner-

"Come on, let's go!" Sakuno shouted from their door. The boys came running down the stairs.

At the entrance, Sakuno hired a cab and went to the hospital."

-At the Hospital-

"Excuse me where can we find Sumire Ryzuaki?" Sakuno asked the counter.

"Sumire Ryzuaki? She is in Room 6 Bed 8."

"Thank you!"

-At room 6-

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno called out her grandma as she saw her. Sumire was watching a tennis match on the Tennis Channel.

"Sakuno? Ryoma? Sakuma? Sakuya? What are you doing here?" asked Sumire.

"We are here to visit you. Ah, here's some fish porridge." Sakuno placed a container of fish porridge.

"Thank you, Sakuno. I haven't had dinner yet. Thank you for the food!" Sumire dig in. "This is delicious, Sakuno."

"Thank you!" Sakuno smiled. "How's your head?"

"Much better. The doctor said that I have to be under observed for 1 month or so."

"1 month... Who is going to coach the tennis team?" asked Sakuno.

"That's where I need your help. I will give you some instruction. You, Tezuka and Oishi will coach the team in my absence. It's thankful that I placed you in the Boys' Tennis Team."

"Don't get your hopes up!" Sakuno stared at her grandma. Sumire laughed.

"I'm going to sign you in," Sakuma said as he walked out.

"Grandma, Sakutarou is coming back next week." Sakuno reminded Sumire.

"Okay, Sakutarou will be joining basketball. I need help you to help me sign him in. Tomorrow for training, the boys run for 30 minutes, sit up for 10 minutes then tennis match until 4. That's all! Ryoma, if you can, move in with my granddaughter for a few months until I have recovered."

"Sure, no problem!" Ryoma replied.

"Grandma, you must get some rest. Good night!" Sakuno smiled and waved to her grandma.

"Sakuma-kun, thanks for signing grandma in, we have to go now."

"Oh, okay..." Then, they all left without a single word.

-At Sakuno's house-

"What are you still doing here, Echizen?" asked Sakuya.

"I am sleeping over tonight," Ryoma replied. Sakuya and Ryoma stared at each other.

"Ryoma-kun, there's a room for you at the second floor opposite Sakuma and Sakuya bedroom. Sakuma-kun is it alright if he borrows your extra uniform tomorrow?" asked Sakuno.

"Sure, anything for my little sister!" He smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"Tomorrow, Sakuma and Sakuya, I have to coach the tennis team tomorrow, and then follow Ryoma home to get his stuff because grandma asked him to take care of me. Dinner is around 6 to 7, any questions?" Sakuno wanted to double confirm. No one said a word. "Good! Okay, good night!" She smiled and went back to her room, which is at the end of the hallway.

"Well, Good Night!" Ryoma went into his room and so did the brothers. That night, it was a very quiet night.

-The next morning-

_Beep beep Beep beep_

Sakuno's alarm clock went off. She pressed the stop button and got up. It was 5.30 in the morning. She had to prepare both breakfast and lunch for 4. She didn't waste any time and went to do her duties. She went to freshen up herself, wore her school uniform and went down to the kitchen. It was 5.45; she quickly went to prepare breakfast and their lunchboxes. When breakfast was ready, the boys were ready in their uniform ready to eat. "Thanks for the food!" They dig in.

-After breakfast-

"Thanks for the food!" Sakuno went and washed the dishes.

-On the way to school-

"Onii-chan, I will be back late so they are some instant noddle in the cupboard."

"Hai!"


	5. Chapter 5

RyoSaku Love Story~

Chapter 5

"Ryoma-kun is it okay if we had dinner together?" asked Sakuno.

"Okay," Ryoma replied.

After a few minutes, they have reached the school gate. Just then, Ann and Tomoka appeared. "Ohaiyo, Sakuno!" They waved to her.

"Ohaiyo!" Sakuno greeted back. "Are we going to have lunch together?" asked Sakuno.

"You don't have to ask. We always eat lunch together!" Tomoka answered. Sakuno smiled.

"Let's go to class before the bells ring or do your brothers need you to walk them to class?" asked Ann.

"It's alright! We know the way there already. Thanks!" Sakuma answered.

"That's great! Come on Ryoma-sama, let's go to class!" Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's hand and pulled them towards the building.

-In class before homeroom-

"Sakuno is it true that Sumire-sensei will be admitted at the hospital for a few weeks?" asked Ann.

"Hai! I am going to take care of her until she gets better!" Sakuno explained.

"If you need anything, you can always call us up, okay? Don't overwork yourself!" Tomoka said with concern. Sakuno nodded her head.

"It's alright, I have my onii-chan and Ryoma with me and next week, my brother is coming back from Korea."

"You have another brother?!" Ann and Tomoka exclaimed. "How come we haven't heard about your siblings?"

"There's no big deal knowing my siblings," Sakuno answered as she looks down.

Then, what is your brother's name?" asked Ann.

"Sakutarou," Sakuno answered.

_Rriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg _

-Break time-

"Ryoma, Sakuno, are you coming?" asked Ann.

"Hai!" They both answered.

-At the rooftop-

When Tomoka opened the door, Sakuma and Sakuya were already there. "Here they are! We have been waiting for you!" Sakuya waved to them.

"Okay, let's starting eating!"

-After eating-

"Thanks for the meal!"

"I think things are going to get messy around here!" Tomoka sighed. Both Anna and Sakuno sighed too.

"What is going to get messy?" asked the boys.

"Sakuma, Sakuya, you do realise now that you two are the most popular twins in the second grade, right?" asked Ann.

"That's explain the girls in our class," Sakuya suddenly understood something.

"What happen?" asked Sakuno.

"Nothing big, the girls in our class were asking to sit beside them, giving us their phone number and other stuff," Sakuya explained. "Well, no surprises there."

"What do you mean?" asked Ann.

"Well, you see," continued Sakuno. "Sakuma and Sakuya were popular in every single school they go to so there is no choice but to live with it and they set up some boundaries around them."

"If not for Sakuno-chan, we could have been raped!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Look at the time; it is almost time to go back to class. Sakuno and Ryoma, are you two coming?" Tomoka asked.

"Hai!" They answered. They all got ready to leave and left the rooftop empty and clean.

"Ja ne, Sakuma-kun, Sakuya-kun!" Then, they went into the classroom. When they stepped into the classroom, Hanaka laughed loudly and proudly and said, "Little Ryzuaki, who do you think you are, having lunch with the most popular guys in school with your friends?"

"What is it to you?" Sakuno glared at her. Hanaka was shocked. "N-Nothing, really." She stumbled.

"If there's nothing you want from me, I will be heading to my seat!" Sakuno walked past Hanaka, leaving her with smoke coming out of Hanaka's ear and a smirk on her own face.

-After class-

"Ryzuaki, you coming?" asked Ryoma.

"Hai! I just have something to do, go on without me; I'll see you during tennis practise." Sakuno smiled. Then, Ryoma left, leaving the classroom to Sakuno. She had a message from her cell phone, she checked, it was from a number she never expect to get. She replied it. Then it was replied again in an instant. It continued for 5 minutes until Sakuno was speechless. She looked at the clock; it was 30 minutes before tennis practise starts. She took her bag and made her way to the locker room.

-At the locker room-

Without knocking, Sakuno went in and when she looked up at the room. She saw that the Regulars were half naked. "Ah, senpai..." Sakuno's went red. She quickly walked past the boys and went to an extra locker at the back of the locker room. She went there adn placed her bad. She looked around the locker room in search for another room. To her surprise, there wasn't one in sight. She then looked around and saw the boy looking at her. "Nani?" She kindly asked.

"N-Nothing!" Kikumaru smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. _'It should be alright since they are perverts.' _Sakuno thought. She grabbed her T-shirt and shorts. She first wore on her shorts and then took out her skirt. _'That was safe! Now for my top...' _She looked around the room again, the boy are looking at her again. "Can I help you?" she asked nicely with her blushing a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6: Coach Sakuno

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 6

"N-Nothing!" Kikumaru waved his hands in front of him. _'I think that it is safe to change in front of them since there are not perverts, right?' Sakuno thought. _She quickly took off her top and then looked back at the Regulars. She saw the Regulars turned back. Then, she quickly wore on her T-shirt.

"Done!" Sakuno turned and saw the Regulars. They were blushing like a tomato. "You saw it, didn't you?" They nodded their heads. She sighed and didn't care as she knew that boys have to reach their puberty sooner. "Tell the rest to assemble at Court A within 10 minutes. Those who are late will get a punishment that they wished that they had come earlier."

-10 minutes at Court A-

"Okay, as you heard, Ryzuaki-sensei won't be able to coach so she is leaving me in charge until she gets well." Sakuno announced loudly. "Before we start training, I have to warn you that my personality changes when I am on the court and off court. Understand?"

"Hai! Ryzuaki-sensei!"

"One more thing, call me Sakuno-chan."

"Hai, Sakuno-chan!"

"Okay, run around the whole court. Regulars have to run 2 minutes per round. Members, have to run 3 minutes per round. Beginners will have to run 4 minutes per round. Anyone who runs after the time set will drink Inui's special vegetable drink. Anymore who takes shortcuts, will have double the punishment. I will be running with you. Inui takes the time."

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Inui shouted and they ran.

-After 30 minutes-

Everyone was lying on the ground after drinking Inui's special vegetable drink. The only ones left running is the Regulars and Sakuno. Sakuno surprisingly wasn't sweating as much as the Regulars. After a few(or more)minutes later, most of the regulars had missed their time limit and drank Inui's special vegetable drink. The ones left running were, Ryoma and Sakuno. (I just like it that way so don't ask me why ) Both of them didn't say a word, they just kept running until one of them falls. Sakuno's back was filled with sweat and her legs felt heavy but she didn't really want to try Inui's juice. (even though she wanted to) "Last round," Inui called. Sakuno and Ryoma were at a tie.

Just then, Sakuno past Ryoma. When Sakuno was about to reach the finish line, she felt her shorts being pulled. She looked back and saw Ryoma grabbing her shorts and falling. Then, her shorts dropped to her ankles. She looked down and saw her pink underwear being exposed. She looked around and saw all the boys staring at her panties. She quickly grabbed her pants and pulled it up. She turned her head and saw Ryoma lying on the floor. He looked up and saw Sakuno's teary face.

Sakuno ran all the way to the Tennis Boys' Locker Room and locked herself up in there. Then, she went into her locker and closed the door. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Then, she heard her phone vibrating. She reached to her bag and saw Fuji sent her a e-mail. She opened it up and it read:

Sakuno-chan,

Please come out, we need you to coach us! Ryoma, well, he is partly sorry for what he had done. Well, at least let me into the locker room.

Fuji

She then sent back a message:

Fuji-kun,

Tell Tezuka and Oishi to coach the team first. I'll let you in.

Sakuno

-Outside-

"Tezuka, you and Oishi take over from here! Ryoma, you are coming with me to apologise to Sakuno."

"I am not the one at fault here!" Ryoma whinned.

"Yes, you are!" continued Fuji. "Now let's go!" Fuji carried him on his shoulders.

"Let go! I can walk by myself!" Ryoma tried to escape Fuji.

-Inside-

_Knock Knock_

_'That must be Fuji-kun!' _Sakuno ajar the door and saw Fuji's face. "Sakuno-chan, can I come in?" Sakuno opened the door bigger for Fuji to come in. Unexpectly, she saw Fuji carrying Ryoma. "Put me down!" Ryoma struggled and whinned. "Okay, I'll let you down!" Fuji dropped him to the ground litterally. When Ryoma was dropped, he rubbed his butt and looked up at Sakuno, her eyes were puffy red and she is still crying her heart out. She then ran to her locker and locked herself up. (of course, you can open the locker from the inside)

"Come on, Sakuno-chan. Please please come out!" Fuji tried to open the locker door but Sakuno refused. Fuji sighed. Sakuno was in the locker, pulling her knees closely to her chest, crying. She has never been embrassed before and still in front of guys. _'I don't want to stay here any longer. I want to...' _

"Ryzuaki," He interrupted her thoughts. "I am really sorry. Well, I tripped on a stone and then I sort of accidentally grabbed your shorts and then I fell."

"A-Are yo-you re-really so-so-sorry?" Sakuno jerked.

"Hon to ni gomen!" Ryoma rasied his voice. Sakuno opened the door wider, looking up at Ryoma. Ryoma streched his hand out for her to reach it. Sakuno opened the door wider and looked at his hand and reached our for it. Both of their hands met and she finally came out from her locker. Ryoma smiled at her. Sakuno blushed but smiled back. "So, you want to go out?" Her heart sank again just before her spirits were lifted up. She rested on Ryoma's chest and whispered, "I am not going to have a husband in the future." Tears dropped onto the ground.

Ryoma looked at Fuji with a confused face. "Basically," continued Fuji. "I don't know why but girls believe that if they got naked or even half-naked in fornt of another guy before marriage, they won't have a husband or a good one." Ryoma pulled Sakuno's shoulder back but Sakuno's head was still down. "Ryzuaki!" Ryoma raised his voice again. Sakuno raised her head. "If you don't get married by the age of 23, I will marry you!"

"Eh?" Sakuno couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Say it again."

"I said, by the age of 23, if you don't get married, I will marry you!" Ryoma face went red, so did Sakuno's. They hoped that the members outside didn't hear it.

"Ryoma-kun," Sakuno was speechless. She didn't know if she should tell anyone about this.

"Fuji-senpai, you are our witness." Sakuno looked at Fuji and he smiled.

"Promise?" Sakuno took out her pinky finger.

"P-Promise." Ryoma hooked his pinky onto hers. "Come on, lets go!" Ryoma let go and grabbed her wrist and walked out, leaving Fuji behind.

-Outside-

"Tezuka-senpai, has everyone warmed up?" asked Sakuno. _'I have to stay focuse. This is all for Obaa-chan!" _

"Hai!" Tezuka responded.

"Okay, we will have the match. Inui, do you have the plans on who is playing against who?" asked Sakuno.

"Right here!" Inui held up his data notes.

"Okay, Inui-senpai, let me play as well." Sakuno smirked. Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji and Ryoma were all surprised. Sakuno hasn't smirked or they never seen her smirk before.

"Hai! Let's see. This one." Inui nodded his head. _'I'm ready to take them on!'_

"EVERYONE GATHER!" Sakuno shouted. Everyone quickly gathered at where Sakuno was. "Now, we are going to start play matches."

"Okay, first match in Court A is Ryzuaki Sakuno against Okinawa Gengo." Inui anncounced. "Please assemble at Court A." Sakuno and Gengo went and assemble at Court A.

-At Court A-

Sakuno went and did some streching and drank lots of water.

"Players assemble!" The referee anncounced. Sakuno wore on her cap, grabbed her tennis racket and went to the net.


	7. Chapter 7: Ranking Tournament

RyoSaku Love Story~

Chapter 7

"Please don't hold back," smiled Sakuno.

"H-Hai!" Gengo shook her hand and went to his side of the court.

"Sakuno vs. Gengo. Gengo to serve." Gengo threw the ball in the hair and hit it with all his might. To Gengo surprise, Sakuno ran from the right side of the court to the left side in an instant and returned the ball. Gengo did the same. Then, Sakuno did the same. This time, Gengo missed.

"15-Love" Gengo served again. Sakuno returned the ball, the next thing Gengo knew is that he missed the ball again.

"30-Love"

-After one game-

"1 game to none. Sakuno to serve!" Sakuno threw a high ball and hit it. Gengo ran after the ball and returned it.

-(I'm so lazy so let's go to the last game) Sakuno's game-

"5 games to none. Sakuno to serve!"

"Guess I have to use that method." Sakuno whispered. Sakuno threw up the ball and hit it. To the others surpise, she hit a Twist Serve.

"T-Twist Serve? Just like Ochibi's!" Kikumaru exclaimed. Then, Gengo dodged the ball. The ball the fence with force and bounced back into Sakuno's hands. "Chey, she practise the Twist Serve, what's the big deal?" Ryoma placed his hands behind his back.

"Practice? Ryoma-kun," Sakuno looked up at him and smirk. "I didn't practice this at all." Ryoma was shocked and mad at Sakuno but he gave her a blank face.

"Love-15." Sakuno served the ball again but normally. Gengo returned it. She returned, he returned." Inui realised that Gengo has been running a further distance than Sakuno. "Don't tell me.." Kaidoh realised it as well. "She is using..." One by one, everyone realised it. Then, Gengo missed.

"Don't tell me that you didn't pracrice that as well?" Momoshiro asked. Sakuno turned to him and smiled. "Bingo!" Everyone was in shock even Ryoma.

-After the game-

"6 games to Love, Sakuno is the winner." Sakuno and Gengo went to the net and shook hands. "That was an amazing game, Thanks!" Gengo smiled.

"Thank you too but I advise you not to come when your wrist and ankle are injured plus you are wearing weights, am I right?" Gengo eyes widen so did the rest of the member, they couldn't believe that she notice them. Even Inui himself didn't notice. "Plus you are wearing a 3 weights. Be careful, okay?" Then, she walked off to her bench and drank her water. Her clothes were damp. She took her towel and wipe off her sweat.

When she walked out of the court, everyone was congratuating her. Sakuno walked past them and smiled, thanking them. "Sakuno-chan, you were amazing but are you sure that you never practice those moves?" asked Momoshiro. "Maybe..." Sakuno smilled.

"Sakuno-chan, I want to have a match with you next!" A guy said. "No, I am next!" The boys fight to have a game with Sakuno. Sakuno sweat-dropped. "Inui-senpai, help me." She whispered to Inui.

"Okay! Let's see, Kagashima Ikkei!"

"Yes!" Ikkei went up to Sakuno and looked down at her and thanked her. All she did was smile.

-(Sorry, very lazy) End of game-

"Sakuno-chan, you are great! Hope I can get a game with you again." Ikkei smiled and shook her hand.

"Ikkei-kun."

"Hai?"

"You are good at your backhand swing but you have to work on your forehand swing, you also have to string your racket again, they are too tight."

"H-Hai! Thank you very much!" Ikkei exited the court. "Inui-senpai, how many do I have to go?" asked Sakuno as she looked at him as he stood in front of her while she sat on the bench.

"Sakuno, you have a lot to work but your data is great that I can surpass it." Inui continued. "Well, You have 2 more games and the next tennis practice will be the day after tomorrow. So, you have another 4 games to play then. For now, you have a 10 minute break, assemble at Court C afterwards."

"Hai." Sakuno let out a sigh. _'So this is Seigaku tennis practice. I have a lot of work to do. I didn't know being a coach can be so tiring' _Sakuno walked to get a drink from the vending machine.

-At the vending machine-

Sakuno placed in her coin, taking her time to choose a drink. Just before she got hit the 'Milk Tea' button and 'Grape Ponta' button. She looked and saw it was Ryoma. "You are slow at choosing."

_If you don't get married at the age of 23, I'll marry you! _Sakuno could still recall the words Ryoma told her about an hour ago. "Want some?" Ryoma reached the can out to her. "Hai! Arigratou!" Before Sakuno could reach out for the can, Ryoma pulled the drink back and asked, "Ne, answer this first. You didn't practice at all for those two moves?"

"I-I'm not telling you and give me the drink." Sakuno tried to reached for the drink that Ryoma was holding up high in the air.

"Never mind!" Sakuno went and get another drink. This time it was 'Milk Tea'. "Sakuno, 5 more minutes," Inui reminded her.

"Hai! Ja ne, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno waved good bye to him and went off to Court C.

"3rd game with Miyazaki Haruhisa."

"Hai!" Sakuno threw the empty can into a trash bin 4 meters away from her.

-After the 3rd game-

"Thanks for the game!" Haruhisa smiled and shooked her hand.

"Thanks! You have to work on your speed and I think you are better using the Eastern Grip than the Western Grip!" Sakuno smiled and went back to the bench, sweating. "You want some?" asked Ryoma as he waved the can in the air. "Are you letting me?" Sakuno knitted her eyebrow together. Ryoma stepped back, she hasn't seen Sakuno that angry before. "Sure, take the whole thing." Sakuno grabbed the can and drank it to the last drop. Then, she threw the can in the air and hit it in the trash bin wich was about 4 meters away from where they were. "Thanks for the drink!" Then, she grabbed her racket, pulled her hat down and went to play her next game.

"Ryzuaki Sakno vs. Oita Daiki. Oita Daiki to serve." Sakuno got ready for the last game.

-After the last game-

"Thanks for the game. Any advice?" asked Daiki.

"Thanks! Um.. let's see, you need to string your racket again cause it looks too loose and don't try to show off, you don't need to have full weights on you. Ja ne!" Sakuno went back to her bench and looked up at the sky. It was getting more orange as she looked. _'The day is done already? That's quick!' _Sakuno yawned. She got up and dragged her feet to the locker room since almost only the freshmen were left.

"Thanks for your hardwork!" She waved and smiled at them as she wand tried to dry herself off with her towel since there was no one around and she decided to do it quick before... Too late, someone already opened and it was Ryoma. alked past them.


	8. Chapter 8: Sushi and drunk

RyoSaku Love Story~

Chapter 8

Sakuno was in the locker room, drying herself, hoping that no one will find her. But she was wrong... (Sorry Sakuno ) Someone the door and saw Sakuno with her bra and panties. It was Ryoma, again. Sakuno face turned red, she wanted to scream at Ryoma and wanted to kick his ass out of the locker room but Ryoma closed the door behind him and looked away. "Go-Gomen!" Sakuno quickly wore on her uniform and skirt. "You can look now..." Sakuno brought her T-shirt and shorts in a plastic bag and left the locker empty and closed it. "Ryoma-kun, 5 minutes outside the locker room. We have to take your stuff from home, remember?"

"Hai." Ryoma started taking off his top. Sakuno looked away and went out, waiting for him. After a while, he was out. "Let's go!" Sakuno walked towards the school gate. On the way to the school gate, she met Sakuma and Sakuya. Then, at the school gate, they saw The Regulars. "Ochibi, Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru called out to them. They went up to them.

"Let me introduce you. This is Tezuka, captain of the Boys' Tennis Club. Oishi, the vice-captain of the Boys' Tennis Club. Fuji, Kawamaru, Kikumaru, Inui..." before Sakuno could finsih, Sakuma and Sakuya cut in.

"Momoshiro." Sakuma answered.

"And Kaidoh." Sakuya answered.

"Yo! So, you're in the tennis club?" Sakuma punched his knuckles against Momoshiro's

"You didn't know?"

"I thought you were in basketball since you are so tall and all."

"Man, you're crazy!" Sakuma and Momoshiro laughed.

"Kaidoh, so you are stuck with him?" Sakuya asked.

"Well, there's no choice since I love this club so much," Kaidoh hissed.

"Onii-chan, you know them?" Sakuo was surprised.

"Momo's class and our class have gym together while Kaidoh's class and our class have Japanese class together!" Both of them answered.

"Okay, now, I am off to Ryoma's place, you want to come?" asked Sakuno. Before Sakuma and Sakuya answered, Momoshiro and Kikumaru cut in.

"Sakuno-chan, you are going off to Echizen's/Ochibi's?" Kikumaru and Momoshiro looked at them and then looked at each other and smiled. "Echizen, you finally found love." Momoshiro gave a pat on Ryoma's back. "If you need to know anything, come and find us!" Kikumaru pointed to himself. "What are you saying, senpai?" asked Ryoma. "Eh?! Aren't you and Sakuno dating?" Momoshiro asked. "No, we are just to get stuff from Ryoma's place to mine," Sakuno sighed.

"Oh, okay. 1 more thing, Sakuma and Sakuya are your brothers?" exclaimed Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

"Hai." The 3 siblings answered together. "No wonder you name sounded so familiar." Kikumaru rubbed his chin. Sakuno ignored the senpais and waited for her brothers answered. "Sure, we would love to see what Ryoma's house look like." Both of them smirked. "But... can we get something to eat first?" asked Sakuya.

"I'm starving!" Sakuma whined. _'They should be taking care of me since they are older but in the end, I am the one taking care of them...' _"Fine! But only take away."

"Hai!" Sakuma and Sakuya were jumping around like little kids.

-After Burger Joint-

"Eh?! Burgers again?!" Sakuma whined.

"Does it not suit your taste?" asked Sakuno.

"Well," Sakuma said. "It is just that we have been eating Burger in America and we were hoping Japanese food for a change!" Sakuya continued.

"A Japanese take away?" Sakuno was rubbing her head wondering where she could find that. "Can we buy take away sushi?"

"Sushi! We want sushi! We want sushi!" The twins chanted.

"Why don't we go to Kawamura's, he will give a discount. If it alright with you of course, Kawamura-senpai!" Ryoma turned his head to Kawamura.

"My dad will be glad." He just smiled.

"Yay! Sushi!" The twins' eyes have stars, thinking about the delicious sushi.

-At Kawamura's sushi restaurant-

The slid the door open and saw Kawamura's father cleaning the counter. "Welcome!" He greeted. "Ah! Takashi, you are back and you brought friends. What can I serve them?"

"Well, my friends are intending to have dinner here."

"Well, invite them in. I will get the best of them!" His father laughed and smiled as he placed his hands around his waist. Sakuma and Sakuya went and sat at the counter with Tezuka, Oishi, and Inui while the rest sat the floor. Kikumaru, Oishi, Momoshiro and Kaidoh sat at one table while Fuji, Ryoma and Sakuno at the other. After a while, Kawamura and his dad came out with a plate of sushi. "Okay everyone dig in!"

"Thanks for the food!" Everyone said and dig in. One by one, they started drinking beer. Then, they started getting drunk especially Kawamura, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Sakuya, Sakuma and Ryoma, surprisingly. He was force to drink and he ended up drinking and got drunk himself. The others were preventing themselves into getting drunk. Tezuka and Inui went home first, leaving Fuji, Oishi and Sakuno to defend themselves.

"What can we do senpai?" asked Sakuno with concern. Fuji shredded his shoulders. Sakuno has three boys to bring home and if that's not all, she still has to go to Ryoma's place to collect his stuff. _'Well, we can collect them tomorrow.' _Sakuno had one problem solved and now she had another which is how in the world is she going to bring home three boys. She looked at the time and decided that she should call for a cab to fetch them home. Sakuno dialled a cab's number.

"Hello, cab service, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I am calling from Kawamura's sushi restaurant and I need to hire a cab to Ryzuaki's residences."

"Okay, you will have to pay 500 yen for the taxi fare."

"Okay that will do. Please sent it at 10.30pm. Please."

"Okay, thanks for the service!" After Sakuno hang up, someone suddenly pounded on Sakuno's back. She turned to see Sakuya.

"Sakuya-kun! Are you alright?" She grabbed his shoulder and settled him down on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: In the infirmary

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 9

"Dai-Dai-Dai jo bu!" He laughed. She looked at the time. Its 5 minutes to 10.30. She heard a horn outside. She took a look outside and saw a cab. She quickly placed his right arm around her neck and supported him by the waist and carried him out. When she reached the cab, she opened the door and placed Sakuma in gently. "I still have 2 more passenger, mind waiting?"

"It's alright. Take your time!" The cab driver smiled. He was like in his mid-30. She quickly went in and grabbed Sakuya. Then, she went into the back seat and placed him beside Sakuma. Then, she went in and grabbed Ryoma. As she was about to go out, Oishi asked, "Oi, where are you going?"

"I already hired a cab and I am going home now. Thanks! Bye!" Sakuno waved to her senpais and closed the door behind her. She gently placed the prince at the back with her brothers. She then went in front and took a seat.

"Thanks! To my destination, please." Sakuno settled in the front passenger seat.

"No problem, missy!" The driver smiled and drove off. As they drove off, the driver spoke up, "How did these young gentlemen got drunk?"

"Well, they were forced into drinking but they are alright for the time being." Sakuno turned back and saw her brothers and Ryoma. They were sleeping like babies.

-Outside Ryzuaki's Residence's-

"Will you accompany them for a while as I bring one by one up to their rooms?" asked Sakuno.

"Sure, no problem." Sakuno took Sakuma and Sakuya up to their rooms first. Finally, she went and gets Ryoma. She paid and thanked the driver as she got Ryoma. When she went into Ryoma's room, she placed him on his bed, properly blanket like her brothers. When she was about to leave, she suddenly felt someone grabbing her right arm and being pulled. She found that she was lying on Ryoma's bed. She is in an arm-locked position, couldn't escaped. She looked up at Ryoma and realised that he was fully awake.

"Ryoma-kun? You were faking your drunk?" Sakuno was mad at him, making a girl drag a 'fake' drunker all the way home.

"Gomen, I was tired, that's all." Ryoma smirked at Sakuno.

"Okay, now let me go!" Sakuno tried to wiggle her way out but that made Ryoma hug even tighter. "Ryoma-kun, what is wrong with you? Let me go!"

"I need something to hug tonight." Ryoma moved his hands to Sakuno's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Then, I'll get a bolster for you."

"But... you are much for softer..." Ryoma whispered his words into Sakuno's right ear. Sakuno could feel him breathing against her neck. She felt blood running in her cheeks.

"Ryoma-kun, are you still drunk?" Sakuno gave a fake laugh.

"Don't change the subject!" Sakuno looked into the prince's golden eyes. He was giving her serious look on his face. She blushed. 'What is Ryoma-kun thinking right now?' "Sakuno..." Ryoma hugged her as comfortably as he gave her a warm hug. Sakuno didn't move at all. She wanted to hug Ryoma so badly but she is resisting. Sakuno was pressed against his warm chest. Her heart was beating faster and faster every second she breathes. "You don't have to hold back, Sakuno-chan."

'Ryoma-kun, just called him S-Sakuno-chan!' Her heart couldn't it anymore. She wrapped her hand around his waist as tight as should could. 'Ryoma-kun, his so warm.' Her mind couldn't think of anything else. She tried getting up but Ryoma was too strong for her. "Stay with me for tonight." Sakuno couldn't refuse; she is sleeping with The Prince of Tennis. All she could respond was a nod on the head. Then, they held each other and fell asleep.

-The next morning-

The sunshine was shining brightly into Ryoma's room. Sakuno was awakened by the sunlight which was shining brightly into her eyes. She pushed herself against the bed and got up. She looked down beside her; it was The Prince of Tennis. He had a cute sleeping face on him. He was breathing lightly. His lips partly opened. Sakuno, lightly, pulled some of Ryoma's hair which was getting in the way of his princely face. She looked at the time. It was almost time for breakfast. She quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom and quickly freshens up. She then dashed down the stair and into the kitchen. As fast as she could, she tried cooking breakfast for 4 and their lunchboxes at the same time within 30 minutes.

-After 30 minutes-

Sakuno swiped off our sweat. 'Wow! That was a close one. Now to call the boys.' When she about to take off her apron and go towards the stairs, the boys were already there. "S-Sakuno-chan, your speed..." Sakuma stumbled. The three boys couldn't believe that Sakuno could cook that many meals in 30 minutes. "Sakuno-chan, your cooking speed is good. Why haven't I seen it before?" asked Sakuya. "Because I like to take my time with cooking but since I overslept, I had to use this speed to cook breakfast and lunch, I hope they are not undercooked," mumbled Sakuno.

"We have to try to find out, right?" Ryoma walked to the dining table and ate his breakfast. The others did as well. When the guys took the first bite, their faces were showing that they enjoyed it. Sakuno took a bite from hers and she was surprised. Even though she was rushing, the food tastes very good. They quickly looked at the time. It was 15 minutes before school started and they were still at home. "Ne, do you think we can cycle there?" asked Sakuno.

"I don't see why not. I'll go get the bicycle in the front yard." Sakuma got up and went to get the bicycles.

"I'll go get the other one." Sakuya followed his brother.

-After breakfast-

Sakuno and Ryoma were out of the house, together with Sakuma and Sakuya's bags. Sakuma and Sakuya were waiting for them. "Hai! I'm going to ride with Onii-chan so please take care of Sakuno-chan, Echizen." Sakuya received their bags and rode off. Sakuno and Ryoma were left behind. "I'll ride the bicycle." Both of them said together. Then, they blushed. "Ryoma-kun, you can sit at the back, I'll ride the bike." Sakuno got onto the bike. Their bags were at the basket in front of the bike. Ryoma got onto the back. Sakuno then rode off. The speed quickly increased. Ryoma started holding Sakuno by her waist. Then, they arrived at the main gate in 5 minutes. They quickly parked their bike at the nearby bike park.

-In class-

They quickly ran to their classroom and they made it 5 minutes before the bell got to ring. "Sakuno-chan! Ryoma-sama! What happened this morning...? It's spreading around." Tomoka was shouting nervously at them. Both Sakuno and Ryoma are clueless. "You two came to school on a bike together." Ann explained to make things clearer for them. "Ya, what about that?" asked Ryoma.

"The school thinks that you two are living together!" Tomoka could take it. She felt like she was going to faint. Then, she leaned on Sakuno. She fell as well onto the ground. Sakuno got up with Tomoka burried in her chest. Sakuno then pat Tomoka's head. "There there." Tomoka looked up at Sakuno and blushed.

"Tomoka-chan," Sakuno smiled and Tomoka got a major nosebleed. Same goes for Ryoma. "Ah! Tomoka-chan! Ryoma-kun! You have a nosebleed!" Tomoka and Ryoma rubbed at the bottom of their nose and looked at it. They were shocked and chill ran down their spine and both of them fainted. "Ah! Ryoma-kun! Tomoka-chan!" Just then, Ann was there. "Ann-chan, quickly, let's bring them to the infirmary!" Ann got Tomoka and Sakuno got Ryoma and they ran to the infirmary. They placed the patient on the bed and went to get a tissue box and went to wipe off the blood on them. Ann and Sakuno were waiting for their friends to wake up but class started 2 hours ago and they still didn't wake up.

"Ann-chan, why don't you go to class first and tell sensei about what happen?" asked Sakuno.

"Is it really okay with you, Sakuno?" Ann asked. She was worried that Sakuno couldn't take care of their two friends but then she thought that if she could take care of second year brothers, how can she not take care of two of her friends. Sakuno just nodded her head. Ann smiled and wished her luck. Sakuno placed her hands on both of her friend's forehead. They were burning up. She quickly got a wet cloth and placed on their forehead and went to change their cloth every half an hour. It was a relief for Tomoka but not for Ryoma. She was getting very worried for him, his fever doesn't drop but constantly hot. Just then, it was lunch time. The Tennis Regulars and Ann came to the infirmary and visited their friends who haven't woken up for 2 hours. "You are great at taking care of our little patient here, aren't you, Sakuno-chan?"

"Not really." Sakuno blushed at Momoshiro compliment. Just then, Tomoka woke up. "Ugh... where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary." Sakuno went to her side and explained. Then, tears dropped from her eyes onto Tomoka's right cheek. "Don't scare me like that, baka!"

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan." Tomoka wiped away her tears. She got up and looked at the time. "Wah! I have been sleeping for two hours?" Sakuno nodded her head. She then saw Ryoma on the bed as well. "Ryoma-sama? What is wrong with him, doctor? Tell me." Tomoka went up to Ryoma and looked at Sakuno with fake tears in her eyes.

"One, I am not a doctor. Two, I think he is still sleeping or resting."

"Phew! I thought it was serious."

"I heard that he fainted because he had a nose bleed," Fuji said.

"Yes, he did." Sakuno nodded to Fuji's sentence as she changed Ryoma's cloth.

"Ochibi? Nosebleed? That's the first." Kikumauru chuckled a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

RyoSaku Love Story~ 

Chapter 10

-After 20 minutes in the infirmary-

"Senpai, I think that you should go and eat first. Time is almost up." Sakuno explained and smiled.

"What about you, Sakuno-chan?" Tezuka asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay with Ryoma-kun until he wakes up."

"Okay, then. Ja ne, Sakuno-chan!" Everyone including Ann and Tomoka waved good bye to Sakuno and wished her luck. Just then, Sakuno looked at her phone and saw a message from a Grandma. She flipped opened her phone and saw:

Sakuno:

I heard that Echizen fainted because he had a major nosebleed. Is he alright? This is the first time that Echizen faint because of a nosebleed and who knew he can faint and nosebleed. Anyways, I heard that Sakutarou is coming to Japan sooner than planned. Get ready to welcome him as I don't think that I will be discharged any sooner. Thanks a lot, Sakuno~

Grandma

Sakuno then decided to reply her Grandma's message.

Grandma:

Echizen is alright. Besides, the fact that, he had fainted for two hours. The senpais had visited him. I think he will wake soon. Please do not worry. I'll take good care of him. Please get some rest too. It is good news to hear Sakutarou is coming to Japan soon. I will let the others know.

Sakuno

She sent her the message and flipped down her phone and looked at Ryoma. She sat beside him and kept changing his cloth. She then placed the back of her hand on his forehead. She gave out a sigh of relief. 'His fever has gone down.' After a while, Sakuno saw Ryoma's eyes slowly opening. "Ryoma-kun, are you alright?" Sakuno asked mildly. She helped Ryoma sit up and handed him a glass of water. Ryoma grabbed both Sakuno's hand and the glass and drank down the water.

"Where am I?" asked Ryoma as he looked around.

"You are in the firmary. You fainted because you had a major nosebleed," Sakuno answered.

"Really? How long was I out?"

"Around 2 hours to 2 and a half hours."

"So long? School is ending soon, no point going back to class." He looked at Sakuno and asked, "You want to slack with me until school is over at the rooftop?"

"Ah! What are we going to tell them if they didn't see us in the infirmary? Sensei might come to the infirmary since we are not in class for the whole day."

"Well, we can slack here, I guess." Ryoma lied back on the infirmary bed. Suddenly, the world in front of Sakuno was getting blurry. Her head felt heavy and her feet's are getting light. The next thing she knew that she was lying on something soft, staring at the ceiling and her name being called out.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Ryoma sitting beside the bed with a wet damp cloth placing on her forehead. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Really? Gomen, Ryoma-kun!"

"Ryzuaki no baka." She got up and looked at Ryoma. "Dai jo bu?"

"Dai jo bu!" Sakuno expressed her smile with a forced joviality. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that school was over. "There's no practise today, right?"

"Ya! There isn't any." Ryoma replied as he packed everything in its place. Just then, the door slid open. She saw her senpais, friends and brothers. "Eh? I thought that Ryoma was the one on the bed just now." Momoshiro said.

"Ya! Until Ryzuaki here passed out."

"Sakuno-chan, are you alright?" Her brothers asked with concern.

"Onii-chan, Watashi na da mo nai!" Sakun thought that her brothers worried about her too much.

"So, Ochibi, you took care of her?" asked Kikumaru.

"Hai!"

"Aww, so sweet~" Both Momoshiro and Kikumaru said.

"Senpai, mada mada dane!" That was all what Ryoma could say.

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Sakuma suggested.

"Ya, Ann-chan, do we have any homework today?" asked Sakuno.

"Not really. We just have to do Japanese Homework and English Homework. Both are translation in our textbook page 64 to 70 for Japanese and page 49 to 56 for English."

"What?! Japanese/English Homework?!" Both Ryoma and Sakuno whined. Ryoma hated Japanese while Sakuno hated English. "Can't be helped. Let's go home!"

Sakuma and Sakuya rode a bike home, followed by Ryoma and Sakuno behind. "Thanks for the help today, Ryoma-kun."

"It was nothing. You helped me as well." Ryoma was blushing but Sakuno didn't notice it.

When they were having dinner, Sakuno announced that Sakutarou arrival. "Ototo is finally coming back." Sakuma smiled.

"Ya! It has been a while since we saw him." Sakuya continued.

"I remembered the last time you three went your separate ways for sports fame. Now, you guys are famous for your own sport talent." Sakuno was smiling at her brothers like they are the most precious things in the world to her."

"May I ask who this Sakutarou is?" Ryoma cut in.

"Oh! He is my twin brother." Sakuno explained.

"Believe it or not, they even look alike." Sakuma laughed.

"They can even cross dress like each other." Sakuya continued as both brothers laughed.

"Onii-chan! That was supposed to be a secret!" Sakuno yelled childishly. All three boys laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

RyoSaku~ 

Chapter 11

"So when is he arriving?" asked Ryoma. Before Sakuno could answer, her cellphone rang. She flipped open the phone and saw an email from Sakutarou.

Sakuno:

Hi! It is your brother, Sakutarou. Remember? How are you? As you heard from Obaa-chan, I will be coming back to Japan like tomorrow evening. Hope you have fetched me there. :) See you soon~

Sakutarou

"He will return tomorrow." Sakuno smiled as she looked at her email.

-After dinner-

Sakuno was in her room doing her English homework. 'I am getting tired and I haven't done half of the homework.' Her lids were getting heavy so she grabbed her pyjamas and towel and head out to the bathroom. She slide opens the door and saw that the bathroom was empty. She turned on the tap and let the hot water fill the tub while she took off her clothes. After a while, she turned off the tap and went into the half-filled tub. 'This is so relaxing!' She let out a sigh of relaxation.

Suddenly, the door slide opened. She looked at the door's direction and saw Ryoma standing at the door. Then, both of them noticed each other presence. "AHH!" Sakuno's scream can be heard in the entire house. Sakuno sank into the tub. Ryoma stood rooted the ground due to the shock. "What happen?" Sakuma asked Ryoma. Sakuya followed behind. They looked at what Ryoma was looking at: Sakuno in the tub. "HENTAI!" Sakuno screamed and threw a bucket at them. Then the dropped onto the ground but the door is still opened. Sakuno quickly got out, wore her pyjamas and tried waking the boys up.

Sakuno decided that she might as well bring them to bed. So she slowly brought her brothers to their room and followed by Ryoma. She lied on the sofa then there was a knock on the door. Sakuno looked up at wall clock. It was 9.30 at night. 'Who could be here at this time," Sakuno thought. She went to the door and opened and saw Nanako, Ryoma's cousin, carrying a luggage and Karupin with her. "How can I help you, Nanako-san?" Sakuno asked.

"Good evening, Sakuno-chan. I am here to deliver Ryoma's stuff. He said that he will come over and pick them up and ended up he didn't so I personally brought them here." Nanako smiled at her. "Thank you and please come in!" Sakuno invited her in. "Thank you but I have to go now. Thank you for taking care of Ryoma for these couple of days. I hope your grandma will get well soon."

"Thank you for your concern but she is getting better." Sakuno replied. "Please be careful on the way home."

"Thank You!" Nanako handed Sakuno Ryoma's stuff and Karupin. "I hope to see you again."

Then, Sakuno closed the door behind her and looked at Karupin. "How about you go to your master's room, it is right at the end of hallway 1st door on the right. Karupin immediately got up from the ground and followed Sakuno's direction and went to Ryoma's room. Sakuno chuckled as Karupin went into Ryoma's room.

She went into her room and placed his luggage aside of her room and laid on bed. She rolled to the left and saw the photo frame which is has a photo of her whole family: Her dad, mum, grandma, brothers and herself. She picked up the photo frame and remembered the times we had before her family members went separate ways. Her parents had to go to England for work. Her brothers went overseas to play sports and then they become famous while she was left with her grandma in Japan.

"Oto-san, Oka-san, will you come back soon?" Sakuno asked herself. She put the photo frame down onto the small desk beside her bed and went off to sleep.

-The next morning-

The alarm clock was ringing for the past 5 minutes. She then raised her hand and shut her alarm clock. She pushed herself against her mattress and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She dragged her feet to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and braided her hair. Went back to her room, took off her pyjamas and was going to wear her uniform top when suddenly her door opened. "Morning, Sakuno-ch…" It was Sakuma and Sakuya. They came barging into her room without warning. There was silence in the room for a while and started screaming in a high pitch voice. "Onii-chan!"

"Go-Gomen na sai!" Her brother quickly went out and closed the door behind them in a flash.

-In the kitchen having breakfast-

There was silence on the dining table. No one dare to speak up. "Ano, Sakuno-chan. We are really sorry for what happened just now. Please forgive us!" Sakuya apologised and begged his younger sister for forgiveness.

"Fine, I'll forgive you after all you are my brother."Sakuno smiled at Sakuya.

"What about me?" asked Sakuma.

"I forgive you as well." Sakuno was smiling sweetly at her brothers. Sakuno looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5 minutes after 7. "It's time to go off." Sakuno stood up and brought her empty bowl to the sink, her brothers followed. They got out of the house in a flash. It was silent on the way home. "Let's go to the airport after out clubs to fetch Sakutarou and after that we can go for dinner at the airport. Is that alright?" asked Sakuno.

"It's perfect!" The brothers responded.

"Do you want to join us, Echizen?" asked Sakuma.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do after the club, anyways."

-Tennis Club-

"Gather everyone at court A in 10 minutes." Sakuno ordered Tezuka.

"Hai!"

-In 10 minutes-

"We will be having the Ranking Tournament today all the way until Friday so do your best and I will be participating as well so do your best. Good Luck!"

"Thank, Sakuno-chan!" Everyone thanked and went for their warms up. 'Today is Wednesday and the Ranking Tournament ends on Friday. Three days... It is going to be tiring.' Sakuno let out a sigh. "What happen to you?" Sakuno looked up and saw Fuji smiling at her. Sakuno shook her head.

"It's nothing. I am just thinking."

"Thinking? Something troubling you?" Sakuno shook her head again.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." There was silence. Both of them didn't speak. Sakuno didn't know what to say. Yes, she is facing a difficult problem. Yes, she is being troubled by her thoughts but all she wants was her friends not to worry about her or for her.


	12. Chapter 12: Sakuno past

RyoSaku~

Chapter 12

"Fuji-senpai, you don't have to worry so much about me. I can take care of myself." Sakuno looked down and tried to sound alright. "I am going to the toilet. Be right back." She got up and walked to the nearby toilet. She cupped a handful of water and splashed in onto her face and she looked into the mirror. 'Wake up Sakuno. You are replacing Obaa-chan, you have to be strong.' She hardy slapped her cheeks and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She walked out of the toilet looking confident. She went back to the tennis court and Inui went up to her. "Sakuno-chan, today you will have 5 matches today. First, Kumamoto Haruhisha at court D."

"Thank you, Inui-senpai. You may go and do your other duties." Sakuno smiled and Inui ran off.

"Ah! Match again." Sakuno moaned. She dragged her feet to an open space to do her warm up.

-After Sakuno's 'warm up-

Sakuno was sweating lightly and panting. She was exhausted. "Need a drink?" She turned her head and saw Ryoma holding a can of Milk Tea. Sakuno was smiling at him. She grabbed the can, opened it and drank it. "Arigartou, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno was smiling happily even after her tough warm-up.

"Ryzuaki, I never heard or seen your parents before. I only know about Ryzuaki-sensei, Sakuma-san, Sakuya-san and Sakutarou-kun. What about your parents?" asked Ryoma asked suddenly out of the blues.

"What's with the sudden question of my parents?" Sakuno never thought that anyone would ask her about her parents.

"No reason, just want to know."

"They are great parents. We all get along very with each other; it is just that we don't see each other often." Sakuno lied to Ryoma, hoping that he won't notice.

"What are you hiding, Ryzuaki?" Ryoma said with a serious voice. Sakuno was shocked and speechless, deciding if she should tell Ryoma the truth. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright."

"I am not originally a Ryzuaki."

Sakuno blabbered out suddenly. Ryoma was shocked and looked at Sakuno. Her eyes were getting watery. "Not even Tomoya and Ann know about this. Only the Ryzuaki's knows along with my real parents."

"Real parents?" Ryoma didn't know what Sakuno meant. Was she adopted?

"I was sold by my real parents because they had financial problems." Sakuno tears started dropping from her eyes, one by one onto the ground. "I'll - I'll tell you the rest next time." When Sakuno was going to stand up, Ryoma suddenly hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I asked that kind of question." He squealed her tightly into his chest. Sakuno lifted her arms and wrapped them around Ryoma. "If you feel like crying, go ahead and cry." Sakuno was touched by his words and was trying to erase her past memory. She wet Ryoma's shirt with her tears. She wanted to stop crying but can't.

-After 10 minutes of crying-

Sakuno eyes were red like a strawberry. "Are you alright?" Ryoma asked kindly. Sakuno didn't feel like answering, her eyes were swollen, she was shivering, her heart wanted to cry out more but had no more tears to cry out and her head was spinning she wanted to rest but needed to stay strong. Sakuno just nodded her head and didn't say another word.

"Do you want to go home for today?" Sakuno shook her head.

"I have to go for the Ranking Tournament and so do you and I have to fetch Sakutarou-kun then go for dinner. I can't just go home."

"Alright but don't overwork yourself." Ryoma smiled at her. Sakuno blushed for a while and nodded her head. "Let's go back to tennis court, shall we?" Sakuno smiled, signalling Ryoma a yes.

-At the tennis court D-

"Sakuno-chan, we were wondering where were you, are you alright?" asked Oishi. "I'm alright. Let's start the match." Sakuno adjusted her cap and smirked at her opponent.

-After tennis club (very lazy )-

Sakuno was beat up; she was sweating like she was drenched in the rain for hours. She was getting a headache and the world in front of her turned blurry. She straggled herself to the locker to change her clothes. Every step she took, it felt like a rock had smashed on her head. She was the locker door and opened it. No one was inside; she quickly went to her locker and got changed quickly. When she done, she placed her tennis bag on the bench and placed her head on it and closed her eyes.

"Ryzuaki! Sakuno-chan! Ryzuaki! Sakuno-chan!"

'Who is there?' Sakuno was thinking. She keeps hearing people calling her name. Then, she suddenly opened her eyes. She saw Ryoma and her brothers in front of her. "You are finally awake, Ryzukai!" Ryoma was looking at Sakuno. "What time is it?" Sakuno eagerly asked. "Around 5 in the evening. Why?" replied Sakuma.

"Sakutarou's plane comes in an hour. We have to hurry to the airport!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"What?!" All three boys were shocked. They quickly hired a cab outside their school.

-On the cab-

"Excuse me, can you bring us to the airport before 6?" asked Sakuno politely.

"Sure, hop in!" The taxi driver smiled. Sakuno sat at the passenger seat while the three boys went to sit at the back."


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival of Sakuno

RyoSaku~ Love Story 

Chapter 13

-At the airport (25 minutes later)-

"Thank you bringing us here so quickly!" Sakuno thanked the driver.

"Don't mention it!" Sakuno paid the driver and he drove off. They went inside the airport and saw that Sakutarou's plane had just arrived. They waited for 5 minutes and then they saw Sakutarou, wearing a cap. "Onii-chan!" Sakuno went and hugged her brother. "Hi there, Sakuno-chan. Did you miss me?"

"I miss you too much!" They laughed.

"Hi there, Onii-san!" Sakutarou hugged his brothers.

"May I ask who is this person?" asked Sakutarou.

"Sakutarou-kun, this is Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen."

"Ryoma Echizen? It is a pleasure to meet you!" He shook Ryoma's hand.

"Since we are all here, let's go for dinner!" Sakuno suggested.

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat Sakuno's cooing."

"Eh?" Sakuno was surprised.

"I want to eat Sakuno's cooking for dinner, can I?" Sakutarou asked.

"Of course!" Sakuno smiled gleefully. Then they happily went home but Sakuno couldn't help thinking about what happened today before her first Ranking Tournament. _I never heard or seen your parents before. What are you hiding, Ryzuaki? _'Should I tell Ryoma-kun' these questions were burdening her and didn't how to answer them without getting herself hurt.

-At Ryzuaki residence-

"I'm going to cook dinner. Sakuya, Sakuma and Ryoma and you please help Sakutarou unpack. Oh, and Ryoma, your cousin brought your luggage last night. It is in my room. Please go and unpack as well."

"Okay!" All the four boys answered.

-After 15 minutes-

"Guys, Dinner Time!" Sakuno shouted from the kitchen. It was 7 at night. Sakuno could hear the boys running down the stairs. "Thanks for the meal, Sakuno-chan!" They are said and dig into their meal. Sakuno happily ate dinner with her 'family'.

-After Sakuno bathe-

Sakuno was in her bedroom, and then suddenly she heard someone scratching on her door. She opened it and saw Karupin scratching it. "Karupin, what are you doing here?" asked Sakuno. Karupin sat by the door looking innocently at her. "Where is Ryoma-kun?" The cat didn't respond either. "Want to come in?" She welcomed the cat in. He got up and went into her room. Karupin was lying on the ground, got up in circles and slept again. Sakuno got to her study table and continue doing her homework on her laptop. Suddenly she felt something leaped onto her lap. She looked down and saw Karupin lying motionlessly on her lap. Sakuno smiled as she stroked Karupin. Then, there was a knock on her door. Sakuno rolled herself to the door, opened it and saw Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm looking for-" Ryoma looked down and saw Karupin sleeping on Sakuno's lap soundly. Ryoma pointed to Karupin. "Oh! Here you go." Sakuno lifted Karupin gently off her lap and gave him Karupin. "Thanks for your help!" Ryoma thanked her and then there was silence. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Ryoma shook his head and head to his room. _'Should I have told Ryoma?' _ Sakuno couldn't take the sad expression on Ryoma's face. She then slowly and quietly closed the door.

-The next morning-

"Time to get up!" Sakuno shouted from the kitchen. Again, she heard loud running footsteps down the stairs.

-During breakfast-

"After today's clubs, let's go for sushi tonight for our reunion," suggested Sakuno

"Sure as long as the others are coming," Sakuma replied.

"Of course!" Sakuno smiled cheerfully at her hungry brothers.

"Sakutarou, which class will you be attending?" Sakuma asked.

"Um... Class 1-A." Sakutarou replied as he looked into the paper given by his manger.

"Just beside our class." Ryoma suddenly said.

"Sakuma and Sakuya classroom are above us and Sakutarou's classroom is just beside us." Sakuno thought for a while. "Was this all arranged?" The three brothers shook their heads. "So, Sakutarou, which club are you joining?" asked Sakuya.

"The tennis club obviously." Sakutarou smiled without knowing the situation. All of them looked at Sakuno who was happily eating her breakfast. Sakuno felt a weird aura and looked up; three pair of eyes staring at her. "Is there something a matter?" asked Sakuno.

The boys then looked down and continue eating their breakfast.

-After breakfast-

-At school-

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" The group heard someone calling out for Sakuno. They turned around and saw Tomoya and Ann. "Ohaiyo, Sakuno!" The girls greeted.

"Ohaiyo, Tomoya-chan, Ann-chan!" Sakuno had two dimples appeared as if loving fingers had squeezed her cheeks.

"Ano, who is this boy here," asked Ann. Just when Sakuno was about to answer her question, Sakutarou cut in.

"I am Sakutarou, Sakutarou Ryzuaki." Sakutarou gave them a delightful, cherubic face. "Ohaiyo, I'm Tomoya and this is Ann." She grinned at Sakutarou.


	14. Chapter 14

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 14

"One more thing, there is a commotion going around the school that you always come in with 'amazing' guys like Sakuma and Sakuya," Ann told Sakuno before she forgot.

"Well, they are my brothers obviously and they are my friends as well." Sakuno answered.

"You have to be extra careful Sakuno since you have four 'amazing' guys accompanying you to school. There is going to be a war between their fanclubs and yours as well." Tomoya assented solemnly.

"My fanclub?" Sakuno didn't know what they were talking about. She never knew that she had a fan club.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Ann tried to strangle Tomoya.

"Gomen, it slipped my mind! Please let go!" Tomoya begged for air. "With Sakutaoru coming in, I think there will be another fan club coming up."

"Well, I don't think this is any of our concern so let's go, guys!" Sakuma, Sakuya, Sakutarou and Ryoma said it together. _That's the first time I am hearing them saying the same thing together. _They dragged Sakuno out of the scene. Sakuno was wondering where her brothers and Ryoma was dragging her to.

-At the rooftop-

"Onni-chan! Ryoma-kun! Why did you drag me here?" Sakuno asked, consumed by curiosity.

"Let's skip lesson today," Sakuma suggested.

"What?" Sakuno was surprised; she didn't think that her brother will skip school for anything like this. "Why?"

"We don't want anything happening to you again." Sakuya answered. Sakuno knew that they were very concern but they didn't have to skip class for her.

"No way, I am going back to class!" Sakuno walked towards the door, turned the knob and walked out, closing the door behind her. She went to the classroom and opened the door, a duster dropped onto her head. She heard some gigging from the girls and ignored. She went to her place and saw that her tables were full or hatred paper around. She looked around the class with her eyebrow knitted together. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ann and Tomoka.

"Let us help you with the cleanup." Ann suggested.

"Arigratou!" Sakuno smiled as she thanked her friends. Suddenly, the door slide opened loudly and saw Ryoma carrying her bag over his shoulder. His eyes met hers as she picked up the pieces of paper. Ryoma went over to her and asked, "Need help?"

"I'll appreciate it if you do." Sakuno replied back. Ryoma immediately bent down and help pick up the pieces of hatred paper. "What are all these?"

"These? Hatred notes. I get them most of the time when I was young so don't need to worry." Sakuno mouth rippled in what might have been an attempt at a smile.

"Ryzuaki, what are you hiding from me?" Ryoma mumbled, hoping that no one heard him but Sakuno did. _Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I don't know if I should tell you or not. _Sakuno felt a sudden burden on her. "Ann-chan, Tomoka-chan, do you want to go for Takamura Sushi after our clubs?" Sakuno asked when she suddenly thought of it.

"Sure, we would love to." Ann smiled sweetly and gratefully at her.

"I would love to." Tomoka answered with joy. "Sakuno..." She turned her head to find her senpais, the Regulars, were at her classroom door and saw all the hatred notes all over the table. They were shocked and were rooted to the ground. "What happen to you?" asked Tezuka.

"Just hatred notes." Sakuno answered. She didn't want people to keep asking the obvious questions. Even though she tried to put a smile on her face, the stiches on her heart have ripped string by string. She didn't want to recall the past event that happen her during elementary school.

-Flashback-

Sakuno opened the classroom door and then a bucket of water dropped on her head. The class girls laughed. Sakuno tried to laugh along and when she went to her place, she opened her book and saw lots of hurtful words in some pages. She looked around; she saw lots of evil smirk and evil staring eyes pointing to her. Sakuno wanted to cry on the spot but she couldn't let them out. Just then, her brothers came in time to 'rescue' her.

"Sakutarou-sam, what are you doing here?"

"Sakuma-kun! Sakuya-san!" All the fangirls called out to them. They grabbed their sister and rushed out of the class and up to the rooftop. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sakuma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakuno. She didn't want them to worry.

"We have observed you for a while now. You have been tortured by those bitches. Why did you tell us?" asked Sakuya.

"I-I didn't want to bother you. I thought that these were minor problems that I can put up with." Sakuno managed to elucidate in between her sniffles.

"Sakuno-chan, you know that we are always here for you, even though we are not blood related sibilings." Sakutarou smiled at her kindly. Sakuno could hold in any longer. She dropped onto the ground and burst into tears. Her brothers came around her and comforted her.

-End of Flashback-

"Thanks for the help," she thanked everyone who helped her.

"It's alright. If there anything else we can do to help you, we will do our best to help you." Fuji answered mildly.

"It's alright, I'll handle them myself." Sakuno didn't want her senpais to worry about her. Her answer made everyone curious. "You don't' have to worry. I can take care of myself!"

_Riiinnnggg_

"Ah! It's time for class. See you later at tennis practice." Sakuno smiled happily and went off into her class along with Ryoma, Tomoya and Ann. She went in and saw her female classmates an evil glare. Chill went down her spine. She was frightened to the point of collapse. She didn't want the past to be brought up again, all she wanted a peaceful life with her brothers in school. Ryoma noticed the fear in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 15

"Ryzuaki, daijobu?" Ryoma asked.

"Dai-Daijobu!" Sakuno stammered, still trembling like a falling winter leaf. The death glare scares her. She didn't know to keep looking at them or just to ignore and walk away. "Let's go, Sakuno." Ann grabber her shoulder and walked to their seats. Minutes later, their homeroom teacher came in and all of them went back to their seats.

-After school-

"Sakuno, are you alright? You don't look too good. Are you alright?" asked Tomoya.

"Daijobu! I am alright." Sakuno smiled at them as if nothing happened today. Tomoya and Ann gave each other a worried look on their face. "Please don't worry about me. I am in 100% condition. I am okay. Nothing to woory about!"

-At Tennis Club-

"Everyone meet Sakuatrou, Sakutarou Ryzuaki." Sakuno announced to the members in the Tennis Club.

"Sakuno-chan, you are in-charge-of tennis?" Sakutarou whispered to Sakuno.

"No, I am taking over Obaa-chan's place as coach of the Boys' Tennis Club until she recovers." Sakuno whispered back.

"Oh, okay. Wait! Obaa-chan is in charge of The Boys' Tennis Club." Sakutarou was shocked. He knew that their Obaa-chan's training technique were difficult and he didn't know that she got a job at Seigaku Academy as a coach of The Boys' Tennis Club.

"Don't worry; most of the guys can take up Obaa-chan's training technique." Sakuno smirked.

"I didn't even pass Obaa-chan's tennis training techniques." Sakutarou didn't want to know what the guys here have been through. "Is it too late to quit?"

"Yes." Sakuno gave him the answer with a smile. "The thing is that I passed Obaa-chan's tennis training."

'"HUH!?" Sakutarou was more shock than ever.

"Sakuno-chan, you have 5 more matches today. You are up against Eiki Ehime. Your match starts in another 10 minutes at Court A. Please get ready." Inui informed Sakuno.

"Hai, Arigratou, Inui-senpai. You may continue with your duties." Sakuno smiled as thanks to Inui.

"No problem!" Inui smiled back.

"You are having matches with guys? You got to be kidding me." Sakutarou was more shocked than the previous news.

"You heard Inui-senpai. I am going to have a match." Sakuno was persistence to let her brother to believe her. They walked for a while and the realized that they stopped at a vending machine. "You want anything?"

"Ah, just give me Coca Cola."

"Here you go!" She handed the can of Coca Cola to him.

"Ryzuaki." They turned and saw Ryoma coming out from the court. "You are here as well, Sakutarou-kun." Ryoma went in front of the vending machine and got his favourite drink. "So where were you the whole of today? The rooftop?"

"I headed back to class after you and Sakuno left the rooftop. I left Onii-chan so I don't know what happen to them."

"I want to introduce you to the Regulars!" Sakuno grabbed Sakutarou's hand and pulled him to the direction of the Regulars.

-After Introduction-

"Sakutarou-kun, so you and Sakuno are twins?" Fuji asked.

"Yup, pretty much but I was born first." Sakutarou laughed a little.

"Sakuno-chan, you have to assemble at Court A now." Inui reminded Sakuno.

"I almost forgot. Can you guys keep an eye on my brother?" Sakuno placed her palms together and bowed her head down.

"Sure, now go and win that match!" Momoshiro saw her victory sign. Sakuno did one back and went to the court with Inui. _I hope that they get along. _Sakuno was worried that something bad will happen between her brothers and the other guys.

-After all her matches-

"5 in a row win again! Sakuno-chan, you are amazing. Why don't you join the Girls' Tennis Club?" Eiji asked.

"Well…" Sakuno didn't know how to answer.

"Cause she is the Club Princess." Fuji answered for her.

"Club Princess?!" Everyone didn't know what Fuji was talking about.

"The Club Princess is a girl who is good in all club activities." Fuji stood on Sakuno's right and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno couldn't believe that Fuji know that.

"Is this true, Sakuno-chan?" asked Oishi.

"Hai, I am the Club Princess," Sakuno sighed. Not everyone knows about this.

"So what do you do as the Club Princess?" asked Eiji,

"Well, basically, people from different clubs will come up to me asking for my help." Sakuo didn't know how to explain to her senpais. "It's complicated." Sakuno rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

Okay, I know this is a little late to post this but I need so suggestion from you guys and girls, the viewers. I need to know if I should make it a bit more ... 'eechi', 'hentai', you get me... So, I will at least need 10 reviews to see if I should make it more prevertic or should I just keep the romance normal like kissing and hugging.

Review Now~


	16. Authour's decision

Hey, I have decided to just put T rated fanfiction as I am afraid that you might not be comfortable with M rated fanfiction so please continue to read even if it is T rated. :)

I hope to get your support!

That's all, please continue reading! :)


	17. Chapter 16: The Confession?

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 16

-After Ranking Tournaments-

"It is finally over!" Sakuno stretched out her arms as they walked to Kawamura's Sushi shop after their Ranking Tournaments.

"Sorry, Sakuno-chan! Tomorrow is the last day of the Ranking Tournaments." Inui reminded her again like he was a manger of a superstar.

"Eh!? Honto?!" Sakuno was hoping that it was already the last day of the Ranking tournament. "Anyways, let's have a celebration dinner for Sakutarou-kun!"

-At Kawamura's sushi shop-

" Yo! Kawamura!" Momoshiro called out to him when they stepped into the shop.

"Ah, guys. What brings you here?" asked Kawamura as he stopped to clean his counter.

"A welcoming party for Sakutarou-kun here." Eiji patted his back.

"Okay, have a seat and sushi will be coming our way. Dad, we have customers!" They went and chose a long table. Sakuno sat at the end of the table, Ryoma sat beside her and her and across her there is her friends. When the food came in, they started getting wild. (Not that wild -.-") When some of them were 'partying', some of them went home like Tezuka, Fuji and Inui leaving mostly the juniors behind. They knew that Kawamura's shop is also like a hotel so they book rooms.

Oishi and Eiji( the drunk one) shared a room. Kaidoh(The drunk one) and Tomoya shared a room. Momoshiro(The drunk one) and Ann shared a room and the three brothers(Also the drunk ones) shared the room, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno sharing a room. Sakuno and Ryoma went into their rooms and saw a single bed, ready for them. Suddenly, Sakuno dropped her bag as she felt a push behind her; she landed comfortably onto the bed. When she was about to sit up, Ryoma pinned her onto the soft and fluffy bed. Both her arms were pressed down on the bed with great power and Ryoma was on top of her.

"Ryoma-kun, wh-what is going on?" Sakuno was shaken by the alarming sight of their position. It set her pulses to pounding,

"Sakuno, I-" Ryoma just couldn't find a way to say his words out. Then he decided to spit it all out, shouting, "I love you, Ryzuaki!" Sakuno couldn't believe her ears, the prince of tennis actually like her.

"Ryoma-kun…" Tears of joy rolled down the side of her face. She didn't know how to respond. She always liked the Prince of Tennis but didn't consider on how she is to answer. "I love you too!" She smiled at him. That was she could say to him. Suddenly, Ryoma leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and she responded, kissing him back.

Ryoma slowly let go of Sakuno hand. Sakuno felt his released and placed her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. They kissed each other passionately, not wanting this night to end. They stopped and snuggled with each other for a while.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, since when did you like me?" Sakuno asked.

"I liked you ever since I first saw you." Ryoma replied straight away. "Before you even notice me, I already notice you from where I was sitting."

"That means Ryoma lied about that he didn't notice me at the train at all." Sakuno looked up at Ryoma.

"Well, ya." Ryoma rubbed the side of his head, blushing. "Sorry about that." To Ryoma surprise, Sakuno wrapped herself tighter to Ryoma by hugging him around his chest area.

"Ryoma-kun, you meanie!" She complained as she breathes into Ryoma's chest. Ryoma chuckled a bit for a while. Both of them hugged themselves to sleep.

-Morning-

"Sakuno. Sakuno. Wake up!" Sakuno recognized the voice that was calling her but couldn't believe that he actually is calling her by her name. She was so shocked that she immediately jumped out of bed. Then, somebody suddenly hugged her waist from behind. She turned to see Ryoma _smiling?! _Sakuno thought she was still dreaming so she started pulling both of cheek and tried pinching herself awake. Suddenly, Ryoma grabbed her back into bed and was on top of her, smirking. She went to her neck and suck on it. Sakuno could feel the blood going to the spot where Ryoma is sucking. "Ryoma-kun!" Blood was also rushing up her cheeks.

"You are blushing bright red you know."

"Ryoma-kun, you meanie..." Sakuno could only say that as that was the only thing running through her mind. "Ne, do we have school today?"

"I don't think so it is Saturday after all." Ryoma released his suck and looked at Sakuno's chocolate brown eyes. "For your information, we are a officially a couple." Tears suddenly started running down the side of her face. Those were the last few words that Sakuno thought Ryoma would say.

"Ryoma-kun, I love you!" Sakuno smiled.

"I love you too, Sakuno." Ryoma smiled back at his girlfriend. When Ryoma was about to leave a hickey at the other side of his girlfriend's neck, she stopped him.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, please don't anyhow mark me, would you? People might be suspicious."

"Alright then, how about at your chest?" asked Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, ecchi." Sakuno mumbled, allowing Ryoma to hear as well. "Can we do this after we are 23?"

"23? Why?" Ryoma was at sixes and sevens.

"Mo... you promised me that right? You have forgotten, haven't you?" Sakuno let out her cute angry face.

-Flashback-

_"If you don't get married by the age of 23, I will marry you!" _

-End of Flashback-

"I almost did!" Ryoma placed his forehead onto hers." Ryoma gave her a broad smile. "That means there's no secret between us, right?"

"Ya, I think so."

"Then, can you tell me about you family history?" There was silence between them before either of them spoke.


	18. Chapter 17: Meeting 2 Yamagata bros

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 17

"Well, my biological parents sold me. My own flesh and blood father sold me to the Ryzuaki's at a price at 50 million yen. This was the decision of both of my parents. The Ryzuaki's raised me when I was in the 4th grade in elementary school. They had 3 sons but they raised me like I was their own flesh and blood. Sakutarou-kun's birthday and my birthday fall on the same day and we also looked alike, we are considered twins. My foster parents work as models for magazines. Obaa-chan is my foster father's mother. To keep this all a secret, we treat each other like family." Sakuno said it all in one breath.

"Then, how is your real name?" asked Ryoma.

"Sakuno Yamagata."

"Yamagata… That sounds familiar." Ryoma rubbed his chin, hoping to recall where we heard the name from.

"Yamagata Café." Sakuno said it out in a cold manner.

"That's the one!" Ryoma snapped his fingers as he heard what Sakuno said. Ryoma saw Sakuno looking down.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened. "ECHIZEN, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH OUR SISTER?!" The Ryzuaki's brother ran towards the couple.

"Onii-chan, we just slept in the same room." Sakuno tried to calm her brother down.

"I want to sleep with Sakuno-chan…" (chibi mode) They started sobbing and biting a handkerchief in their mouth and pulling it.

"Didn't we sleep together when we are young?" Sakuno got out of bed and placed her hands on her hips. "Ne, can we visit the Yamagata Café?"

"Are you sure you want to go there?" asked Sakutarou. The brothers were worried as they knew about Sakuno's past.

"I am alright. I haven't seen them in a long time anyways." Sakuno gave her over-proective brothers a smile. "Ryoma-kun knows about it so it's no big deal."

"Well... alright! We'll go home, change and go to Yamagata Cafe." Sakuma folded his arms across his chest and faced away from Sakuno.

"Thank you sooo much!" Sakuno hugged Sakuma tightly. When she turned, she saw a gloomy atmosphere around Ryoma. "Don't worry. You are also the most important person to me in this whole world," she whispered.

"Then tell them then."

"You sure?" Ryoma nodded his head. "Onii-chan, I have a announcement to make. Ryoma-kun and I are officially a couple."

"WHAT?!" The brothers didn't want to believe what their little sister said. "Can you repeat yourself?"

"I am going out with Ryoma-kun. Are you alright with it?" asked Sakuno.

"Well... I haven't got to know Ryoma that well so I can't say for sure," Sakuma answered.

"I have to get to know him as well," Sakuya answered the same thing. Sakutarou didn't spit out a word, knowing that, Sakuno knew that he was against it.

"Well, you guys can have some guy time sometime you know," suggested Sakuno. "Let's just go home, get change and go to Yamagata Cafe."

-At the Cafe-

"Shall we go in?" asked Sakuya.

"Let's go!" Sakuno said and they stepped into the cafe with a few customers.

"Welcome back, masters and mistress." The butler at the counter bowed them to them and led them to their table.

"Ah, 1 grape ponta, 2 hot green tea and 2 milk tea," Sakuno ordered as she smiled at the butler.

"I'll be right out with your order," he bowed and left them. The brothers looked at Sakuno closely, looking for any signs of hurt and sadness.

"Nani, onii-chan?" Sakuno looked her brothers with her innocent eyes. They were blushing away looking into her innocent eyes while Ryoma was burning of jealousy.

"Oii, oii, don't forget whose girlfriend you are drooling over." Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's left shoulder and move her toward his body.

"We haven't even said that you are allowed to go out with her, you know?" Sakuma lied back and folded his arms. The girls in the cafe were looking at them. Sakuma, Sakuya, Sakutarou and Ryoma being the cutest boys seen there.

"Moe, we already have eyes staring at our table." Sakuno blushed and looked down, closing her eyes, trying to hide her face.

"Sorry for the wait!" Another butler came back with their drinks. Sakuno couldn't believe her who it was.

"Sadato-kun..." Sakuno mumbled her words out. The butler heard something and looked up to the chocolate brown eyes, pigtail girl. Then, his eyes widened.

Name: Sadato Yamagata

Age: 12 years old

Birthday: 14th February

Siblings: Sakito Yamagata (younger brother – twins), Sakuno Yamagata (younger sister)

Information: He is the oldest among the other siblings. He is the oldest son of the Yamagata. He works as a butler in the Café for the family and is to continue the family business.

"Sakuno-chan..." He mumbled out as well. Tears almost ran out of her eyes.

"Meet me after your job, will you?" Sakuno whispered into his ears. Sadato just nodded his head. Sakuno, her brothers and Ryoma spend their whole day in the Cafe.

-Outside the Cafe-

"Go home first. I still have some things to settle." Sakuno smiled as she waved to her brothers and Ryoma. She went to the ally and waited for Sadato to get out of his job. Then, the door opened and saw a girl with sky blue hair, green eyes wearing a maid outfit, taking out the trash.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the girl knitted her eyebrows at Sakuno.

"Hai."

"Who?"

"Yamagata-san." Sakuno tried to use Sadato's surname so that she won't be so suspicious.

"Look here. Sadato-kun doesn't have time to play dating with you so I suggest that..."

"Fukushima-san, what are you telling Sakuno-chan!" Sadato heard what she told Sakuno.

"Sadato-kun, I thought I told you to call me Sadaka-chan." She hooked herself onto his arms.


	19. Chapter 18: The Yamagta brothers visit

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 18

"Let's go, Sakuno-chan!" Sadato unhooked himself from her grip, grabbed Sakuno's hand and escaped from the ally. After being dragged by Sadato for a few minutes, she noticed that he was dragging her into a barbecue shop. They settled down. "Order up, I know that you are hungry!" He placed his cheek on his palm as he smiled at Sakuno. "It's on me."

-After ordering-

"How long has it been, Sakuno-chan?"

"It feels like the last time I saw you, was when I was being sold I guess. How is Sakito-kun?" asked Sakuno.

"He should be here by now. Ah, there he is! Oii, Sakito. Over here!" Satado shouted.

Name: Sakito Yamagata

Age: 12 years old

Siblings: Sadato Yamagata (older brother –twin), Sakuno Yamagata (younger sister – twin) basically tripled.

Information: The second oldest among the siblings. He is intending to run the family business with Sadato in the future.

"Oh, Sadato. Ah, Sakuno-chan, it's nice to meet you again!" Sakito smiled at them and sat beside Sadato.

"How are things at home?" asked Sakuno.

"Oto-san business is going good," answered Sadato.

"Oka-san's health is improving," continued Sakito.

"That's good to hear!" Sakuno smiled knowing that everything is going smoothly at her 'home' but she didn't know why it hurt so much on the inside.

"We miss you a lot Sakuno-chan." Sakito and Sadato suddenly said out of the blues.

"Oii-chan," Tears started to rolled down her cheeks. They surprised both Sadato and Sakito. Sakuno couldn't believe that she was having barbecue with her real twin brothers.

"It's a long time since we saw; please don't give us that face." Sakito begged. Sakuno whipped away her tears and smiled brightly at them. "Hai!" _'__After all, I am part of the tripled.'_ Sakuno thought.

-After dinner—

"I got to go home now." Sakuno waved goodbye to her biological brother but they grabbed her hands. She turned and they said, "Don't you want to come back home?" Sakuno didn't know how to respond. _Going back to a place where both biological parents sold you for 50 million yen. Should I go back to that place? _

A million questions raced through her mind. "Will you come back home?" asked the brothers. She looked down and said, "I don't know. It has been 3 years since they sold me. I don't know if I should even visit them."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THEY ARE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD PARENTS!" shouted Sadoto.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT GO BACK AND VISIT THEM?" continued Sakito

"THEY SOLD ME, HOW CAN I EVEN SEE THEM AS MY PARENTS!" shouted Sakuno, tears built up in her eyes are flowing down her cheek. Sadato and Sakito eyes' widened. "LET GO OF ME!" She shouted and pulled herself out of her brother's tight grip. She ran and ran and ran all the way home.

-At Sakuno's house—

"Taidaima!" She said as she removed her shoes.

"Okairi!" Sakuma greeted her at the door. "Why did you come back so late?" Sakuno got up and kept looking down and walked pass her brother. "Oi, answer me when…" when he grabbed her arm and she turned, she head was lifted and he saw her face was tear-stained. "Wh-What happened to you, Sakuno-chan? Did someone bully you? Tell me!" Sakuno pulled her out of Sakuma's grip and went up to her room and placed her face into the pillow.

_My biological parents sold me. My biological brothers want me back. Argh! Why is my life so difficult? _Sakuno was screaming in her head and into her pillow. There was a knock on the door. It opened and she looked, it was a figure that she couldn't recognize due to her blurry eyes.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Sakuno immediately knew that it was Ryoma. He closed the door and sat on her bed beside her. "Sakuno, can you look up?" She shook her head. Then, she felt his arm went around her waist and him breathing on her neck.

"Ryoma-kun!" She immediately got up and looked at him.

"You got up!" He smirked.

"What do you want?" Sakuno asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What happen before you came back?"

"Nothing, I just trip and fell down." She lied.

"Don't lie, tell me the truth." Ryoma ordered her as he pressed his lips onto hers. They were engrossed by the kiss but Ryoma parted it. "Going to tell me?"

"You know that Yamagata restaurant, the butler who served us our drink is one of my tripled brothers. Then, he went for dinner then, I saw my other brother. They told me to go back to visit my old family and we got into a fight and I ran away." Sakuno explained as short as she could.

"So it was like that?" Ryoma asked. "If you don't want to visit, forget about it. If you want to visit, I'll go with you." Ryoma told those words next to her ears. She could feel the warm breathe against her skin as he spoke. Then, he went and sucked her neck again.

"Moe, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno moaned. She liked the feeling so much to be parted from him.

"So what's your answer?" Sakuno couldn't answer she was engrossed to what she was feeling. He stopped for a while and looked at Sakuno's engrossed face. "You are so cute, you know?" Again, they slept together that night.

-Next morning-

"Honk Honk!" Sakuno woke up due to the loud car honking in front of her house. She looked at the window and saw her limo and Sadato and Sakito was outside the limbo, smiling and waving at her.

_What are they doing here in this early morning?! _Sakuno couldn't believe that her biological brother will find her anytime sooner and bring her 'home'.


	20. Chapter 19: Meeting Biological Sakuno

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 19

_What in the world are they thinking? _Sakuno thought looking out the window as they waved to her. She closed the curtains and got dressed. When she was changing into her clothes, she heard someone calling out her name. She turned and saw Ryoma looking at her with his mouth and eyes wide open. She turned and then went and threw a cloth at him and turned around.

"What is this?" Ryoma asked. She turned and saw him stretching out her panties. She then ran to Ryoma, went over his body, kneeled and covered him with a pillow, sitting on Ryoma's thigh. "Sakuno, air! I need air!" Ryoma was struggling to find air and he tried to signal to her by waving his arms franticly. Sakuno realised what she was doing and she stopped pushing the pillow onto Ryoma's face. Suddenly, Ryoma grabbed her wrist, rised and kissed her. Sakuno's mind went blank in an instant. Then, he parted it. When they parted, Ryoma looked at Sakuno's slender and creamy body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest. (She only wearing her bra and underwear) "So, Sakuno, what cup size?" Ryoma asked with a slight mischievous tone. "I don't know. Maybe..."

"It should be a C or D. I guess..." Ryoma mumbled at squeezed himself into her chest.

"Ryoma-kun..." Then, she suddenly remembered about Sadato and Sakito. "Gomen, Ryoma-kun, we don't have time to waste. Get change, my biological brothers are here." She got up and quickly changed. Ryoma did the same.

-In the hallway-

"Sakuno-chan, they are-" Sakuya told her as she rushed down the stairs with Ryoma.

"I know. Can you get Sakutarou and Sakuma too? We are leaving in 5 minutes." Sakuno waited for them in the living room on the sofa, reading a magazine.

-After 5 minutes-

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Sakuno.

"Hai!" The boys answered and then they left the house.

-Outside the house-

"Sakuno-chan, are you ready to go?" Sakito asked.

"Go where?" asked Sakuno.

"Home, of course." Sadato answered.

"I believe she isn't going anywhere without us." Sakuma answered as he pulled her back.

"Why is it taking you guys so long?" someone came out of the car. It was a boy around the same height as Sakuma and Sakuya.

"Aniki. Gomen, we were about to take Sakuno-chan home until-" Sakuma tried to explain.

"Oh, I see." He interrupted. "It nice to meet you again, Sakuno-chan."

"Satomu-kun."

"Ah, I see you still remember me."

(Sorry, forgot to introduce you to him at the previous chapters)

Name: Satomu Yamagata

Age: 12 years old

Siblings: Sadato Yamagata( younger brother), Sakito Yamagata(younger brother), Sakuno Yamagata (younger sister)

Information: Wanting to support his brothers by working as a butler at their family restaurant.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT FROM ME?" Sakuno screamed at them being all confused and sad.

"You to come from and visit your parents, of course." Satomu answered.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I VISIT THOSE TWO IDIOTS?!"

"Sakuno-chan, watch your language. After all they are YOUR biological." Sadato explained.

"If they are MY biological parents, why would they sold me? Why?" Her voice trailed away uneasily. The Yamagata brothers couldn't answer that question, all they could do is stare blanky at Sakuno. "They didn't love me at all!"

"Do you want to find out the answer?" asked Sakito. Sakuno looked up at him. "Why don't you follow us?" _Follow them to the Yamagata Mansion? Over there I can ask my parents why they sold me then but... do I have to know the truth? _

"Okay, I'll go." Sakuno assented solemnly.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY, SAKUNO-CHAN?" Sakuma and Sakuya shouted.

"Sakuno, are you sure?" Ryoma held her shoulder. She turned around and said, "I am confident but will you come with me?" Ryoma just nodded his head and they went into the limo. "Sakutarou-kun, Sakuma-kun, Sakuya-kun, please don't worry. I know what I am doing." She smiled at her brothers, pleading them not to worry. All they could do is watch them being drove off.

"You made the right choice, Sakuno-chan!" Sakito smiled.

"Don't' get your hopes up; I am only going to ask father some questions." She glared at them.

-At the Yamagata mansion—

"We are here masters." The driver opened the door and let them out. "Welcome home master!" There was a whole row of maids and butlers, bowing down to them on the carpet.

"Show these two guests to Father's study room." Sadato ordered them.

"Yes, master!" A maid in a long blond ponytail responded.

-At Mr Yamagata's study room—

"Please wait here for a while." The maid stopped them, knocked the door and entered.

'Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ryoma, reassuring.

"Don't you trust me?" Sakuno smiled at them.

"I do, from the bottom of my heart." He hugged her tightly and Sakuno returned it.

"You may enter." The maid opened the door and told.

"Th-Thank you!" Sakuno thanked. They let go of each other just in time before the maid opened the door.

_I have to know father's answer. _Then, they stepped into the study room confidently.


	21. Chapter 20: The happy Ending

RyoSaku~ Love Story

Chapter 20 (The final chapter)

"Welcome back, Sakuno." Sakuno biological father greeted them.

"Nice to see you again, Father!" Sakuno glared at him.

"So, tell me, what brings you here?"

"An answer."

"To?"

"Why did you sell me?" There was silence between them. No one spoke a word.

"Do you really want to know the reason?" He spoke up. Sakuno just nodded her head.

"It's because there was financial problem."

"I heard that before. Is that the only reason?" Sakuno knew that he was hiding something from her.

"Are you bu-"Someone opened the door, it was a beautiful woman who looked nothing like Sakuno. It was Sakuno's mother. Her blond hair landed around her chest and her sea blue eyes were shining brightly like the stars. "So you decided to visit, Sakuno-chan."

"Who says I am visiting, I am only here to ask the important question in my life." Sakuno grinned.

"Important question? What is it?" Her mum closed the door and walked towards them.

"Why did you sell me, it has to be more than financial problem, right?" A dark aura was around Sakuno, spreading throughout the room.

"If you need to know, it is because we don't have any use of you anymore." Her mum blasted out the answer. "You were supposed to take over the family business when you reach a certain age but since we have 3 sons, we have no use of you anymore." Her mother gave an evil laugh.

"So that's the truth, huh? Okay, I am leaving." Sakuno was about to walk pass her mum until she was stopped by her.

"Well, there is some use for you now," her mother said. "We have arranged an arranged marriage years ago after you were sold. We were hoping that you will be back one day and here you are. So what do you say?" Sakuno mum went beside her husband. Ryoma hooked his arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry, Sakuno and I are current going out now so the wedding is cancelled." Ryoma smirked.

'Well, well, isn't it the Prince of Tennis. I am surprise that you even fall in love with my daughter." The father stood up from his chair.

"Well, she isn't you daughter anymore so you can't stop us from going out!" Ryoma said it with full of confidence.

"Well, at least there will be saying on newspaper and magazines "The Prince of Tennis dating Yamagata daughter." Both adults laughed then Ryoma joined in the laugh.

"You have forgotten one thing…" The laughter of the adults stopped.

"Sakuno is not your daughter anymore; she is the Ryzuaki's daughter."

"That's right. You sold me the Ryzuaki's so I am no more Sakuno Yamagata but Sakuno Ryzuaki so you have no right to control my life," Sakuno continued as she walked towards her parents. "I am not your to anymore. I am not a Yamagata anymore. You are not my parents anymore. I am not your daughter anymore." She then stopped in front of her father's or should I say Mr. Yamagata's desk and slammed her hand onto the desk and it both into a million pieces. "I am Sakuno, Sakuno Ryzuaki. I am the daughter of the Ryzuaki family. Excuse me; I have a loving family waiting for me at home." She opened the door and left with Ryoma tailing behind her.

-Along the hallway—

"So, how did it go?" asked Sadato.

"Not according to your plans, that's for sure." Sakuno smirked.

"So, you are going back to that Ryzuaki family?" Sakito asked.

"Of course, they are my family after all."

"Then what about us?" Satomu asked.

'You can handle this yourself, can't you? You can visit me anytime." She walked past her brothers. "Just remember, you have no authority to mess with my life!" She glared at them. The brothers didn't know how to respond anymore. Their bodies were stood rooted to the ground and the cats got their tongues.

-On the way back—

"You did well back there, Sakuno." Ryoma complimented her.

"This will be the last time I am going to see them as my family. Want I need now to focus on my family and you as my boyfriend." She placed her head against her chest. "You wear so warm, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma just grabbed her shoulder pulled her closer to him.

-At school (a few days afterwards)—

"Ohaiyo, Ann-chan, Tomoya-chan!" Sakuno greeted them as she and Ryoma came into class hand in hand. The whole class was surprised.

"Sakuno-chan, you and Ryoma-sama are…" Tomoya was speechless. She couldn't believe that her best friend and the guys she looked up to are going out. "Good Job for you!" Tomoya cried tears of joy. "Ne, can you guys kiss right here, right now?"

"Eh? Ato…" Suddenly her head was forced to turn and her lips met Ryoma's.

"Watashi wa Sakuno o aishite." Ryoma said in Japanese.

"I love you too, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said in English.

So, Ryzuaki-sensei, Sakuno's foster parents and Ryoma's parents all agreed to them dating. There was nothing that could get in their way. Besides the fact that Ryzauki's had recovered and got back home, recharged. Ryoma had to move back home, their years in middle school were the best. Ryoma and Sakuno got into sports' magazine and interviews but their biggest headline was The Tennis Couple.

-Sakuno at 23 years old—

"Sakuno, I have something to ask you." Ryoma and Sakuno were on their date at their house. Ryoma bought a house a few years ago and Sakuno moved in with him.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno.

"Remember the promise I made when we were 12 and I am going to fulfill it." Sakuno was at a lost for a moment but she then remembered the promise he made. He got down on his knee and held a small chest which fit his palm. "Sakuno, will you marry me?" asked Ryoma. Tears of joy ran down her cheek. She covered her mouth and then fell onto Ryoma and hugged him.

"Of course, I will with all my heart." Sakuno hugged and kissed him.

That was the end of their years of just being Girlfriend and Boyfriend of Tennis and onto their lives onto being Husband and Wife of Tennis.

Thanks for reading~

Favorite me and this story plus give me your reviews.


End file.
